Scars
by Shankara Umachan
Summary: Sebatang kara, tanpa keluarga. Kehidupan yang sulit dan cinta yang harus terpisah paksa darinya. Kebaikan yang selalu buatnya sengsara. Pria itu sangat ia takuti dan benci. Membuatnya menangis, sakit. Hidup yang penuh luka dan derita. Akankah ia masih bisa bahagia?
1. Chapter 1

**SCARS**

 **Summary:** Sebatang kara, tanpa keluarga. Kehidupan yang sulit dan cinta yang harus terpisah paksa darinya. Kebaikan yang selalu buatnya sengsara. Pria itu sangat ia takuti dan benci. Membuatnya menangis, sakit. Hidup yang penuh luka dan derita. Akankah ia masih bisa bahagia?

 **Disclaimer: Naruto just Masashi Kisimoto punya**

 **Rated: M (masih bingung *plakk!)**

 **Chap 1**

 **Happy reading ^^**

Hujan semalam masih menyisakan genangan-genangan air penghias jalan. Dingin yang menyengat, tak urung membuat sebagian orang menyisihkan langkah mereka tanpa mantel dan syal. Hanya sebagian orang saja terlihat berlalu lalang di pagi yang mentari pun masih enggan menampakkan rupanya. Ini masih pagi. Tepat pukul enam sepasang langkah kecil menapaki jalanan yang dinaungi rimbun hijau pohon sakura di sepanjang sisinya. Rambutnya tersembunyi dalam sebuah syal ungu pucat yang ia gelung rapat-rapat menyembunyikan sebagian kepalanya. Tangan mungil dengan sarung tangan abu-abu itu menggeret sebuah koper besar dan tas hitam yang terlihat penuh diselempang tangannya. Sesekali ia berhenti sejenak, mengusap-usap tangannya dan ia dekatkan pada mulutnya yang tertutup syal guna mengurangi hawa dingin yang menusuk.

Kabut tipis keluar dari mulutnya, ketika gulungan syal tebal itu ia buka sedikit sambil memandang bangunan yang sudah agak tua berlantai lima di hadapannya. Itu adalah apartemen, -ralat- flat sederhana yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Tidak terlalu buruk, namun lebih baik rumahnya yang dulu daripada bagunan kusam itu. Enam bulan lalu sebuah kecelakaan maut merenggut semua orang terkasihnya. Ayah, ibu, dan adik perempuannya. Menyisakan kenangan pahit yang tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Menyisakan penyesalan yang begitu mendalam mengapa tak ia juga ikut dalam kecelakaan itu, hingga mungkin kini ia masih bisa bersama keluarganya di surga sana.

Ia tak punya lagi keluarga, apalagi sanak family. Orang tuanya masing-masing anak tunggal, sedang kakek-nenek dari kedua belah pihak sudah tiada, setidaknya itulah yang ia tahu tentang silsilah keluarga kecilnya. Setidaknya. Ya, setidaknya. Setidaknya ia berharap tiba-tiba dipertemukan dengan sepupu, paman, atau bibi dari orang tuanya. Ia berharap memiliki mereka. Berharap bahwa masih ada keluarga yang sedarah dengannya. Sedarah dengan seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

#*#

Ruangan putih gading ini terasa begitu sepi dan kosong. Hanya debu dan satu set sofa dengan meja ukuran sedang yang ditutupi kain putih kusam. Hinata membuka penutup sofa tersebut dan meletakkan tas hitam besarnya yang terlihat berat. Koper ia berhentikan tepat di samping sofa itu. Ia berjalan menuju jendela bertirai merah maroon dan membukanya. Membiarkan angin musim panas yang terasa dingin karena hujan semalam. Dari sini ia bisa melihat pemandangan di bawah sana. Lantai lima flat ini sedikit membuatnya takut. Hanya ia sendiri penghuni lantai ini. Semuanya terasa asing dan mengkhawatirkan baginya. Khawatir akan hidupnya dan takut akan kesendiriannya.

Semua begitu kosong dan berbeda. Ia rindu rumahnya dulu. Rumah dengan kehangatan penuh cinta keluarganya. Rumah yang kini terpaksa ia jual karena ketidakberdayaannya. Rumah yang ia sesali karena tak berhasil dipertahankannya.

Hinata meratap. Menunduk lalu setetes air mata menyadarkannya akan ikrarnya dulu di depan altar keluarganya. Ia harus melanjutkan hidup. Ia harus bahagia, ia harus mampu membuat keluarganya tersenyum di surga sana.

Ah, waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Sebagian barang-barang sisa peninggalan rumahnya dulu mungkin akan tiba beberapa jam lagi. Hinata hanya harus menghabiskan waktunya dengan membersihkan seluruh ruangan flat ini. Banyak debu menempel dan membuat tak nyaman orang yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Hanya ada dua kamar tidur, dua kamar mandi dalam kamar dan satu di luar, lalu ruangan yang agak luas dari kamar yang Hinata anggap sebagai ruang tamu yang berlekatan dengan dapur sederhana tanpa pembatas. Dimulai dari kamar yang terdapat kamar mandi dalamnya. Disana ada sebuah ranjang kecil dan lemari bobrok penuh gigitan rayap. Mungkin ia akan mengganti lemari itu nanti. Kamar mandinya agak berlumut namun keran airnya berfungsi dengan baik. Tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin jika ia bersihkan seluruh isi kamar ini, tempat ini akan menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk ditempati. Hinata memutuskan akan menjadikan ruangan ini kamar tidurnya.

"Semoga aku betah tinggal disini," senyum manisnya.

#*#

Beberapa waktu berlalu. Ia sudah selesai dengan semua urusan beres-beres, membersihkan, mengganti, dan menempatkan ketika beberapa perabot sederhanya sudah tiba dua jam lalu. Kini ia tinggal membersihkan diri dan rencananya akan belanja beberapa keperluan untuk makan siang dan makan malam. Seperti dugaannya, flat ini tidak terlalu nuruk untuk ditinggali seorang diri. Ia gadis yang rajin dan senang dengan kegiatan rumah tangga. Maka tak ada tempat yang tak nyaman jika kau suka bersih-bersih seperti gadis ini.

Hinata bersiap keluar untuk berbelanja ketika jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11 lebih. Perutnya sudah berbunyi, dan itu memang waktunya makan siang. Tak lupa ia bawa payung ungu tua favoritnya ketika matahari masih tertutup mendung yang begitu mengenggankan orang. Ia bersapa ria dengan tetangga se-flat barunya dengan ramah. Jalanan sudah cukup ramai daripada pagi tadi. Hinata berjalan riang sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan kota barunya. Hanya tiga belokan yang ia butuhkan untuk mencapai lokasi pemasok bahan baku pengisi perutnya. Hinata membeli beberapa sayuran, bumbu dan buah. Tak cukup uang untuk beli daging. Ia perlu berhemat hingga mendapat pekerjaan sambilannya lagi. Uang hasil penjualan rumah akan ia gunakan untuk biaya semester baru kuliahnya dan sebagian ia depositkan untuk uang jaga-jaga. Ia harus belajar menjadi lebih tegar dan dewasa. Meski usianya yang masih 21 tahun.

"Yosh, akhirnya selesai. Mungkin ini semua cuma 200-an yen," Hinata berjalan menuju kasir yang sedang lengang tanpa antrian satu pun. Ia meletakkan keranjang belanjaannya dan berujar pada kasir yang sedang membelakanginya disana. Kasir itu berbalik dengan senyum cerahnya dan begitu pudar begitu tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"H-Hinata..."

Hinata tak kalah terkejut dengan membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tak percaya bahwa orang yang ia sukai diam-diam semasa high schoolnya dulu bisa bertemu dengannya di tempat seperti ini. Seolah mimpi yang tak mungkin bisa terjadi. Dia adalah orang yang menjadi cinta pertama sekaligus cinta pertamanya yang mengecewakan. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia adalah si ceria secerah mentari yang hanya dengan **senyumnya** ia bisa membuat hinata berdebar dan bahagia. Ia yang dengan mata teduhnya yang begitu sejuk dan hanya ditujukan pada seseorang bukan Hinata yang membuat Hinata patah hati. Dia adalah sosok panutan dan sorotan satu-satunya bagi Hinata. Dia adalah...

"Na-Naruto-kkun..."

TBC

 **Hwaa... balik lagi dengan cerita abaaal!**

 **Gomenasssaaaaiiiii...**

 **Yg ff pertama plus perdana (?) Shiro blum kelar, ni utek (?) nambah2 lagi ide biar buat cerita lg. Rated M lagi! Rated M! IYA, RATED M! (dibekeb reader :v)**

 **Otak Shiro lagi hentai, makanya bikin rated M. Padahal nama pen-nya Shiro. Shiro kan artinya putih. Putih itu kan suci. Jadi kenapa Shiro jadinya Shiro Hentai? Kok gak jadi Shiro Suci? *reader: lu ngomong apaan sih thor?!**

 **Gyahahaha... gomen-gomen, mood-nya lagi yang hentai2 gini.. nih ceritanya author bakal bikin SCARS ff yang agak angst reader-tachi (?) tapi tenang kok, Shiro usahain jadinya happy ending. Coz Shiro kagak suka yang sad endiiiiiiiinggg...!**

 ***reader: ni author kenapa sih?**

 **Yosh! Reader-tachi! Mohon dukungannya ya, Shiro masih bau kencur di dunia ff ini. Semoga reader-tachi tetep baca ni ff gaje Shiro, like2 (plakk!), terus review yach...**

 **Ditunggu review nyaaahhh... kalo bisa jangan FLAME dulu ya reader-sama, soalnya Shiro orangnya gampang drop n mellow *jjiaaah.. baper amat nih author!**

 **ARRRRIGATOOOO NA...! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**SCARS**

 **Summary:** Sebatang kara, tanpa keluarga. Kehidupan yang sulit dan cinta yang harus terpisah paksa darinya. Kebaikan yang selalu buatnya sengsara. Pria itu sangat ia takuti dan benci. Membuatnya menangis, sakit. Hidup yang penuh luka dan derita. Akankah ia masih bisa bahagia?

 **Disclaimer: Naruto just Masashi Kisimoto punya**

 **Rated: M**

 **Chap 2**

 **Happy reading ^^**

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Hanya beberapa detik memang, sebelum Hinata sadar diri dan segera menyerahkan kantung belanjaannya yang tak seberapa sambil melempar senyum yang dipaksakan pada Naruto. Terlihat agak gugup. Naruto juga sedikit canggung dengan gadis di depannya.

Setelah mengetahui fakta yang agak mengejutkan dari Sakura tentang Hinata. Waktu itu ia hanya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi sedikit ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menyukai Hinata. Namun begitu tahu bahwa gadis pemalu yang bersikap agak aneh –menurut Naruto- itu menyukainya, ada rasa yang asing yang menggelitik ujung syaraf perasaan pemuda penyuka ramen tersebut. Gadis yang dulunya selalu berpakaian konvensional dan bersikap amat pemalu, berambut indigo pendek dengan poni tebal yang selalu menyembunyikan wajah bulatnya ketika menunduk. Pipi yang putih dan selalu merona. Gadis yang baik. Sangat baik malah, lemah lembut dan agak gagap. Gadis yang biasa-biasa saja bagi Naruto.

Tapi kini gadis itu terlihat berbeda. Wajah bulatnya sekarang agak lonjong dengan dagu yang meruncing. Bulat telur dan semakin putih. Rona itu tak pernah hilang. Rambutnya kini sudah bertambah panjang. Warna indigonya tak pudar sedikit pun. Semakin berkilau. Tubuhnya tetap mungil seperti yang terakhir kali Naruto ingat.

Iris lavendernya begitu jernih dan memukau. Hinata tampak berbeda. Ia jauh berbeda dengan dirinya dulu di high school. Dengan kata lain, ia bertambah cantik. Sangat cantik. Begitu cantiknya hingga membuat sapphire Naruto tak bisa lepas barang sedetik pun dari satu-satunya objek di depannya. Ia terpukau. Terpukau dengan gadis yang dulu sangat menyukainya dan ia sendiri malah tidak menyadari kehadiran cintanya. Dirinya yang tak tahu pesona alami yang terpancar dari gadis cupu yang selalu sendiri dan hanya memiliki sedikit teman. Gadis yang mungkin merasa tersakiti ketika tahu, salah satu sahabat baiknya menerima ungkapan cinta dari laki-laki yang dipujanya tepat saat kelulusan sekolah. Sakit hati yang hanya bisa ia pendam dan tangisi sendiri. Tak berani mengungkapkan hal tersebut pada siapa pun.

Naruto tahu, Hinata adalah gadis yang terlampau baik untuk mengatakan 'tidak' pada Sakura ketika gadis pink itu menanyakan pendapatnya. Sakura bingung harus bagaimana. Di lain sisi Naruto yang waktu itu mengatakan tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum Sakura mengatakan 'ya' pada ungkapan perasaannya. Dan Naruto juga merupakan teman baik sedari kecil Sakura. Situasi yang cukup membuat bingung Sakura. Akhirnya gadis itu mengiyakan saja ungkapan Naruto, dan menyesali perbuatannya ketika Hinata yang ia temui malam harinya hanya mengucapkan 'selamat' dan 'tidak apa-apa' pada Sakura, dengan senyum paksa yang bergetar. Sakura tahu Hinata menangis ketika tubuh mungil itu berbalik hendak pergi. Belum sempat ia merangkul dan mengucapkan maaf, Hinata sudah pergi lebih dulu, lenyap dari pandangan azure si gadis pink.

Naruto tahu, pacarannya dengan Sakura tidak berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan. Tak ada pertengkaran, tak ada perselisihan. Sakura hanya diam dan banyak melamun setiap kali mereka berkencan. Mungkin gadis itu merasa sangat bersalah karena telah merebut satu-satunya sumber semangat Hinata sewaktu sekolah dulu. Sebagai gadis yang selalu sendiri dan tak jarang mendapat cemoohan murid lain, Hinata tak pernah menginginkan hal yang muluk-muluk sewaktu high school. Ia hanya ingin lulus dengan nilai maksimal, mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Dan bersama Naruto.

Kenyataan itulah yang membuat Sakura memutuskan menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir. Dari awal Hinata menyukainya, hingga senggukan kecil yang Sakura dengar di malam harinya setelah Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Lalu berakhir dengan kata 'putus' yang terlontar dari bibir pink itu. Sakura menangis, meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung harus bersikap seperti apa setelah mendengar semua ceritanya. Gadis yang ahli dalam hal-hal medis itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja, dengan air mata berderai membasahi pipi putihnya. Sakura tak memungkiri, bahwa sebenarnya ia sedikit memiliki rasa pula pada Naruto.

Kini gadis yang ada dalam cerita Sakura dua tahun lalu tepat ada di depan mata Naruto. Menunduk, menyembunyikan keayuan yang Naruto sendiri akui. Tak banyak sikap Hinata yang berubah. Ia masih sama dengan Hinata yang dulu. Hanya saja, ada kilat berani dan tegar dalam pearl indah itu, berbeda dengan Hinata remaja yang selalu merasa takut dan cemas berlebih. Naruto tak tahu dengan tragedi yang dialami keluarga Hinata beberapa bulan lalu. Membuat gadis itu harus berubah menjadi gadis yang kuat dan mandiri. Namun, meski sikapnya sudah berubah, di waktu-waktu tertentu Hinata hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Ia akan menjadi Hinata dengan sifat mulanya dalam beberapa keadaan. Seperti sekarang.

Tak begitu lama hingga sifat rapuhnya keluar. Belum lama ini ia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Luka dan sakitnya belum sembuh benar. Kini harus terbuka lagi luka lama yang sulit untuk ia sembuhkan beberapa tahun lalu. Hanya menunggu pembayaran belanja murahnya saja, Hinata harus rela merasakan sakit hati 'itu' lagi. Walau hanya cinta seorang gadis remaja, Hinata serius jika perasaannya pada Naruto dulu adalah perasaan yang sungguh-sungguh. Ia adalah seorang gadis kesepian dalam kegelapan dan tiba-tiba saja ditolong oleh seorang pemuda yang memberikan cahaya dalam hidup suramnya. Sedikit menyesal dirinya kenapa mengharapkan seseorang yang jelas-jelas akan jauh dari jangkauan tangan kecilnya.

"280 yen, Hinata," sapphire Naruto melirik gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu sambil membungkus belanjaan dengan perlahan. Ia ingin melihat gadis itu lebih lama. Ia ingin mengungkap penyesalan terlambat darinya. Ia ingin Hinata kini memaafkannya. Ia ingin Hinata tahu perasaannya.

"H-hai'," Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Cepat-cepat ia ingin keluar dari sini, tak ingin jika dirinya didapati mengeluarkan air mata di hadapan pemuda kuning itu. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang ingin Hinata ketahui dari Naruto. Meski ragu, tapi Hinata sangat penasaran akan hal itu. Ia merasa bersalah dan membebani jika dugaannya selama ini benar.

"Na-naruto-senpai.." Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah Hinata. Sedang gadis yang ditatap menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ba-bagaimana k-kabar Ss-sakura-chan?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya, lalu meredup tatkala secara otomatis otaknya mengulang sebuah adegan di masa lalu. Untuk sesaat ia menghentikan kegiatan membungkus belanjaan Hinata. Menghela napas dan menyiapkan mental untuk mengatakan suatu hal pada Hinata. Ia menatap mata Hinata teduh dan mencoba tersenyum lembut. "Aku, tidak tahu." Hinata terkejut. Sesaat suasana sepi karena kedua pihak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Masih belum ada pelanggan lain di pagi itu. Lalu suasana sepi itu terpecahkan ketika Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk berterus terang.

"Ne, Hinata-chan.." Hinata mendongak cepat. "Besok, kau punya waktu luang?" Hinata masih tertegun. "Bisakah, datang ke kafe depan itu saat jam makan siang?" Naruto berusaha menunjukkan nada cerianya. Hinata yang tertegun kini terbelalak. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan ajakan Naruto.

Pemuda itu menatap jendela dengan datar. Melihat jutaan rintik hujan yang membasahi halaman luas mansion megahnya. Dari lantai atas itu ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam melaju memasuki gerbang dan kesibukan para pembantu menyiapkan beberapa barang. Di sudut ruangan yang ia tempati terlihat meja besar berbahan kayu oak yang di atasnya terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk map. Sedikit berantakan tapi masih teratur. Map yang berisi dokumen-dokumen penting senilai jutaan bahkan milyaran yen. Hal yang lumrah bagi pria 27 tahun itu.

Tatapannya masih dingin. Ia bagai manusia hampa dengan balutan raga sempurna. Tak banyak yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Ia menjalani hidup dengan kosong dan begitu saja. Tak peduli apapun. Ia juga tak peduli dirinya. Ia hanya ingin mencapai sebuah tujuan yang bukan tujuannya. Tujuan yang ia ingin capai untuk mengisi kekosongan hidupnya. Karena, dalam semua kebekuan dan cara hidup datar pria itu, tersimpan banyak luka menganga yang tak bisa 100% disembuhkan. Harus mematikan semua rasa yang membuatnya menjadi seorang manusia untuk mengabaikan sakit-sakit itu. Tak pernah sekalipun pernik dunia yang memikatnya. Meski setiap wanita berhasrat, selalu, dan pasti ingin mendapat pesonanya, tak satupun berhasil dihiraukannya. Pesona yang tak mungkin ditolak oleh wanita manapun. Ya, pesona seorang Uchiha.

Tapi tak seorang pun dapat menggetarkan gunung es yang telah mendarah daging dalam jiwa Uchiha muda itu. Dirinya tak bisa dan tak ingin mencintai. Tidak. Mungkin belum saatnya itu datang pada dirinya. Setidaknya begitulah takdir setiap manusia. Karena setiap manusia pasti ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama. Setiap manusia diciptakan berpasangan. Sekalipun itu adalah manusia dingin berjiwa es dan berhati iblis seperti Sasuke. Sasuke, nama Uchiha itu.

Suara pintu mobil yang berdebum menandakan sesuatu. Sebuah awal kegiatan yang sering dilakukan pemuda itu lima tahun terakhir ini. Bukanlah hal yang terlalu ia khawatirkan seperti kebanyakan orang yang berkecimpung dalam dunia yang ia jalani. Sudah terkatakan bahwa ia tak peduli hal apapun di dunia ini. Ia hanya ingin mencapai tujuan untuk pengisi kekosongannya. Ingin mendapat sedikit perasaan dalam jiwa datarnya. Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang disegani dalam hal pertarungan. Dan dirinyalah, orang yang harus menang. Absolut. Otoriter. Senyum licik dan seringai. Itulah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sepertinya mangsa sudah datang,"

Naruto sudah menceritakan semuanya. Semua. Awal sampai akhir. Kecuali perihal bagaimana perasaan Naruto dulu dan sekarang. Hanya mengedepankan fakta tanpa ingin melibatkan perasaan. Hinata tertunduk demi mendengar semua cerita itu. Matanya berkaca. Ia sudah rela jika Sakura yang mendampingi Naruto. Ia sudah rela dan berusaha melupakan semuanya. Kenapa Sakura melakukan hal itu? Kenapa ia kian membuat Hinata merasa bersalah? Sejak malam itu ia tak pernah bertemu kembali dengan si gadis pink. Sakura seolah menghindar darinya.

"Gomen, baru menceritakannya padamu sekarang,"

"Da-daijoubu.. itu semua salahku. Perasaanku t-terlalu kekanakan," Hinata menyeka air di ujung matanya. Tak ia biarkan dirinya didapati menjadi seorang gadis cengeng setelah semua kejadian yang menimpanya selama ini.

"Kau tak salah, Hinata. Sakura juga tak salah. Itu semua adalah salahku," Naruto menunduk.

"Jika saja aku tahu perasaanku, mungkin aku akan menjaganya dan menggunakan waktu yang tepat." Teh yang sedari tadi mereka pesan tak berkurang sedikit pun. Asap yang semula mengepul ramai, kini hilang tergantikan kediaman air yang tak mau bergeming.

"Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti perasaan perempuan. Andaikan aku lebih pintar, mungkin saat ini kau dan Sakura masih berteman," Naruto tertawa kecut.

"I-ini bukan salah Naruto-senpai. A-aku dan Sakura-c-chan masih berteman..." Hinata memberikan jeda sejenak. "... H-hanya saja, k-kami terpisah karena su-suatu alasan. Mu-mungkin, kami, m-masih mengkhawatirkan perasaan satu sama lain..." Hinata menatap jemari tangannya yang bertaut erat di pangkuan rok merah muda lembutnya.

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ne, Hinata-chan," Hinata menatap Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Kita terlalu serius. Bukannya aku ingin lari dari semua ini, tapi..." menarik napas perlahan,

"... Jika kita terus meratapi masa lalu, kita tak akan bisa melangkah ke depan," manik sapphire itu kembali cerah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memulainya lagi dari awal?" Hinata membuka sedikit bibirnya. "Anggap saja aku ini adalah temanmu..." Hinata melihatnya lagi.

"... Teman yang saling melengkapi..." melihat hal yang pertama kali membuat ia jatuh hati.

"... Dan bersama-sama, kita cari dan temukan Sakura-chan," melihat cahaya penerang yang menjadi arahan hidupnya dahulu, dan kini.

"H-hai'," senyum merekah yang cantik telah terbit.

"Haruno-san, pasien di kamar 089 membutuhkan pertolongan segera."

"Baik, akan kuperiksa setelah ini," seorang wanita berjas putih panjang khas dokter berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang dikatan perawat tadi. Kaki putihnya yang terbalut rok span hitam selutut dan hells 10 cm berwarna hitam menunjukkan betapa indah dan jenjang kaki itu. Rambutnya sebahu dan diikat ke belakang. Berwarna pink, terlihat mencolok. Wajah cantik yang banyak digilai kaum adam. Mata azure yang memukau dan tegas, namun ramah dan menunjukkan sifatnya yang murah senyum. Ia adalah seorang dokter muda yang cerdas, tangkas dan baik hati. Pesonanya tak diragukan lagi. Hatinya yang bersih membuat ia seolah bak bidadari.

Haruno Sakura. Menyelesaikan bidang studinya di Jerman selama tiga tahun. Lulus dengan cepat dan hasil yang brilian. Kini bekerja di rumah sakit rintisan keluarganya yang sudah menjadi rumah sakit yang sukses dengan berbagai cabang dimana-mana. Tak menjadikan ia sombong dan angkuh. Hanya saja, status single dan gila kerja begitu lekat dalam namanya. Tak satu pun lelaki yang menarik minatnya. Meski pun ada, ia akan segera melupakan dan fokus pada pekerjaan.

Tak seorang pun tahu bahwa dirinya masih terbawa oleh masa lalu.

Hanya saja, ada satu orang yang begitu ia puja. Dari dulu. Dari ketidaksengajaan mereka bertemu pada acara makan malam yang diadakan keluarganya untuk para pemberi saham rumah sakit Haruno's Medical and Health Group.

Mata yang dingin dan wajah yang rupawan. Sakura juga seorang wanita normal, tak bisa ia tolak mentah-mentah pesona seorang Uchiha yang tepat berada di hadapannya waktu itu. Ingin ia lupakan dan fokus bekerja. Tapi bayangan pemuda itu selalu hadir dalam tiap malam menjelang tidur maupun dalam mimpinya. Tak mau hilang sekalipun ia sudah berusaha keras mengabaikannya. Sakura yakin, ia sudah benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona Uchiha Sasuke. Ketampanan dan wibawa yang tak bisa ditampik. Ia adalah seorang pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan raksasa Uchiha's Group. Seseorang yang akan sulit untuk digapai. Sekali pun itu bagi Sakura. Perbedaan status mereka masihlah sangat jauh.

Namun Sakura berharap memiliki sebuah kesempatan untuk bisa berdampingan dengannya. Sakura juga ingin bahagia. Terutama ia ingin melupakan masa lalunya. Memulai lembaran baru dan juga masih berharap jika sahabatnya, Hinata, baik-baik saja dan mendapat kehidupan yang bahagia pula disana.

Walau Sakura tak tahu jika hidup Hinata sekarang lebih sulit dari yang dulu.

"Matsuri-san, tolong jahit dan perban luka lainnya. Keadaannya sudah membaik dan kuserahkan sisanya padamu," Sakura berkata ramah pada seorang perawat junior yang begitu ia kenal. Meski diluar mereka akrab dan saling memanggil dengan sufix -chan, tapi jika sudah masuk lingkungan kerja Sakura akan menjadi pribadi yang serius.

"Baik, sensei,"

Shift kerjanya sudah habis. Ia ingin menghabiskan sisa malam ini untuk makan malam di luar. Hidangan seafood dan sake. Menginap di hotel dekat pantai dan menghabiskan beberapa gelas bir menjelang tidur. Itulah hal yang selalu ia lakukan menjelang cuti kerjanya. Ia gadis single yang senang menghabiskan waktu sendiri. Meski di luar ia punya banyak teman akrab, sedikit pun tak akan bisa membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang hidup setelah semua kepenatan kerja yang ia jalani dengan keras.

Terkadang pula saat merenung di malam hari, ia berharap Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan menemaninya di ranjang. Bangun di pagi hari dengan berpelukan dan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan sebuah ciuman. Lalu sebuah cincin berlian yang muncul diberikan Sasuke pada jemari kirinya.

Sakura tak mau munafik. Ia menginginkan hal-hal itu. Ia suka membayangkan hal-hal itu. Ia juga sudah dewasa. Ia biasa memikirkan hal-hal itu. Meski sudah menjalani one night stand bersama segelintir pria, termasuk Naruto, Sakura tetap mendambakan Sasuke dalam tiap imajinasi liarnya.

"Hh... Sepertinya berendam dalam air hangat akan sangat menyenangkan,"

"Oiii... jidat lebar!" Sakura menoleh dan memberengut mendapati rekan sesama dokternya berlari ke arah mobil tempat ia akan menuju lokasi 'liburannya'.

"Ada apa, Ino pig?" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana? Ke pantai lagi?"

"Ittai! Hoi, aku juga butuh refreshing pig! Ingin liburan!"

"Jidat, yang namanya begadang sambil mabuk-mabukkan lalu tidur sampai molor kesiangan di hotel itu bukan liburan! Kapan sih, kau itu bakal berubah?!"

Sakura masih menggosok dahinya yang memerah. "Ah, sudahlah.. aku sudah lelah. Jangan mengajakku berkelahi sekarang," Sakura bersiap melajukan mobilnya ketika secepat kilat Ino membuka paksa pintu mobil dan mendesak Sakura untuk pindah dari kursi kemudi.

"Ino pig! Kau tak tahu arti dari kata 'a-ku su-dah le-lah'? Cepat keluar dan jangan berbuat hal yang bodoh, pirang!" Sakura mulai merasa pusing karena kelelahan dan tingkah konyol Ino.

"Kali ini turuti saja mauku. Aku akan membawamu untuk 'liburan' yang sesungguhnya," Sakura mengernyit bingung dan menyerah saja ketika mobil sport merahnya mulai melaju meninggalkan basemen rumah sakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura hanya diam menatap keluar. Memperhatikan kerlap-kerlip malam di Kota Konoha. Tak menghiraukan ocehan Ino yang terus menceramahinya tiada henti.

"... Kau itu dokter, tapi pola hidupmu jauh dari kata sehat. Kau harus makan teratur, olah raga, dan banyak istirahat. Cepat cari kekasih dan kita jalan bareng bersama..."

Ino memasuki daerah yang sepi namun tidak mencekam. Daerah perumahan dan pertokoan kaum menengah ke bawah. Banyak pohon rindang berjajar di sepanjang jalan. Indah. Sangat menyenangkan jika dipakai jalan-jalan di sore hari. Huh... mungkin kapan-kapan ia akan kesini dan berbelanja murah. Sayang sekali, hidupnya ia habiskan untuk bekerja dan 'berlibur' di hotel. Tak sekalipun ia benar-benar menyantaikan dan menyenangkan tubuhnya. Ia juga cuma sedikit mengerti tentang tempat-tempat di kota, kecuali destinasi 'libur' di hotel yang menjadi langganannya.

"... Aku, Sai, kau dan kekasihmu. Kau masih muda Sakura, setidaknya gunakan masa mudamu untuk menoreh hal yang menyenangkan. Seperti Lee. Ah, mengingat Lee, aku ingat ekspresi berlebihan yang ia tunjukkan ketika kau menolaknya. Sayang sekali, padahal ia adalah pemuda yang baik..."

Daerah disini begitu hening. Mungkin karena sudah hampir memasuki tengah malam. Lampu jalan masih benderang di sisi-sisinya. Sedikit kendaraan yang melintas. Sedikit keramaian. Sedikit kegundahan. Suasana yang damai. Sakura jadi ingin tinggal disini.

"... Jangan-jangan kau masih memikirkan pewaris Uchiha itu. Aku tahu, dia tampan dan mapan, tapi apa kau sudah tahu seluk beluk pribad-" tepat setelah melintasi sebuah apartemen tua, Ino mengerem mobil mendadak dan hampir membuat mereka berdua celaka.

CKIIITTT...!

"Ouh! Pig, kau ini bisa menyetir tidak sih?!" untung mereka memakai sabuk pengaman. Jika tidak, mungkin kepala yang jadi imbasnya.

"Gomen, Jidat! Sepertinya aku lupa membeli sesuatu. Kau tunggu disini, aku mau membelinya dulu!" dengan cepat Ino keluar mobil dan menuju sebuah warung kecil yang masih buka di waktu hampir tengah malam begini.

"Kau lupa beli rokok, heh?" Sakura yakin jika malam ini ia akan mengunjungi vila kekasih sahabatnya itu. Pemuda yang berbakat dalam bidang seni dan suka berbuat kebaikan palsu. Sai. Awalnya Sakura sedikit was-was dan tak percaya pada pemuda pucat itu. Tapi, setelah diamati, sepertinya ia adalah pemuda yang bisa dipercaya. Meski pun sangat mesum dan suka merokok. Sakura tak habis pikir. Bagian apa dari Sai yang membuat Ino betah berpacaran dengannya tiga tahun ini.

Ia ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ino di Jerman dulu. Mereka sama-sama dari Jepang. Dan sama-sama cerewet penggila pria tampan. Mereka berteman baik. Hingga saat ini. Waktu itu pula Ino sudah bersama Sai. Pemuda misterius penggila lukisan dan berkulit pucat menjijikkan bagi Sakura. Meski tampan, awalnya Sakura tak suka pemuda itu. Apalagi ketika pertama bertemu saja ia sudah mengatai Sakura gadis jelek. Tapi lama-lama ia sudah terbiasa.

Terkadang seorang seniman memiliki cara tersendiri untuk bersosialisasi. Dan itu sudah Ino pahami hingga ia saling terikat dengan Sai. Sakura mulai paham akan hal itu. tapi tetap saja, pemuda itu terlalu eksentrik untuknya.

"Pig... kau lama sekali..." Sakura menggerutu lalu memutuskan menyusul Ino. Tenggorokannya kering dan ia butuh air. Tepat setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, derit suara gerbang tua membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Sepertinya berasal dari apartemen tua yang ia lihat tadi. Samar, dari temaram sisi yang tak terkena lampu jalan, ia melihat sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tepatnya ke arah warung kecil yang di masuki Ino. Sakura tak peduli dan akan melanjutkan langkahnya ketika sebuah suara yang begitu ia kenal menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"S-ss-sakura...c-chan...?"

Sakura menoleh cepat dan membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Ia kaget. Sangat kaget.

"Hi... H-hinata?"

 **TBC**

 **Hwaaahhh... capek buanget! *digampar**

 **Gomen Reader-sama, awal semester banyak acara sekolah. Sibuk, sibuk teruuussss... ampe gk jadi liburan. Dikit banget liburannya. Itupun gk kemana-mana, cumak di rumah aja! *Authornya curhat -_-'**

 **N cuma ini yang bisa Shiro tulis, maaph kalo alurnya terkesan buru2, Shiro bener2 capek. Tapi buat ngehibur reader, Shiro rela kok... ? *:3**

 **Yaaa... mumpung kemaren minggu, Shiro ngebut buat nylesein chap 3 ampe kelar. Terus nambahin pula chap-chap cerita ff Shiro yang lain. Wah, jadi terbengkalai gara2 acara sekolah..**

 **Hountoni gomeeeen... n arigatou na, udah mau baca ff Shiro**

 **Oh iya, ni ff udah Shiro mantebin rated nya M. So, bagi reader yang blm cukup umur, Shiro saranin tekan tombol BACK aja yah.. n bagi yg cukup umur, siap-siap aja dueh... *senyum2 mesum* tapi beneran kok, sebenarnya Shiro gk saranin bwt baca ff yg rated M, ntar takutnya ketularan hentai kayak otak Shiro *Author: pasti Reader bakal bilang: emang gua pikirin?! #Reader: nglemparin sendal ke wajah author**

 **Haha gomen2... :v**

 **Yosh, ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya**

 **See you...**


	3. Chapter 3

**SCARS**

 **Summary:** Sebatang kara, tanpa keluarga. Kehidupan yang sulit dan cinta yang harus terpisah paksa darinya. Kebaikan yang selalu buatnya sengsara. Pria itu sangat ia takuti dan benci. Membuatnya menangis, sakit. Hidup yang penuh luka dan derita. Akankah ia masih bisa bahagia?

 **Disclaimer: Naruto just Masashi Kisimoto punya**

 **Rated: M**

 **Chap 3**

 **Sedikit info:**

 **Uchiha Sasuke 27 th**

 **Hyuuga Hinata 21 th**

 **Uzumaki Naruto 24 th**

 **Haruno Sakura 22 th**

 **Sabaku no Gaara 26 th**

 **Yamanaka Ino 22 th**

 **Happy reading ^^**

Perapian di ruang baca ini sungguh membantu penglihatan manusia yang ada disana. Lampu yang sengaja dimatikan dan jendela yang tertutup rapat. Menunjukkan bahwa yang punya rumah menginginkan suasana hening dan tenang malam hari. Sosok yang memakai selimut di punggung itu membenahi kaca mata bacanya dan beralih pada sosok lain yang hanya diam menatap perapian. Suasana hening yang kental tak mengganggu maupun membuat canggung mereka berdua. Justru saat seperti itulah yang mereka sukai. Ketenangan.

"Jadi, kau berhasil menjerat sebuah perusahaan lagi?" yang diajak bicara tak bergeming dan hanya menoleh ke arah sosok berambut merah yang melemparkan sebuah buku ke meja. Sosok itu memiliki kulit pucat serta wajah yang menawan. Terlihat tegas dan dingin. Garis wajah yang semakin terlihat ketika rupa itu terkena cahaya yang berasal dari perapian. Tipe orang jenius dan tak acuh seperti Sasuke.

"Namikaze.. kah?" Sasuke menekan hembusan napasnya dan beralih pada perapian kembali.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Heh, aku tak peduli dengan semua urusanmu. Hanya saja, kau harus memperhatikan sedikit sisi manusiamu. Kau bagai robot saat ini," berbeda dengan Sasuke, Gaara –nama sosok berambut merah itu- adalah orang yang lebih rasional dan bijaksana. Meski dingin, ia memiliki wibawa dan jiwa kepemimpinan yang lebih tinggi. Yah, walau jika hal itu hanyalah hal yang bersangkutan dengan dirinya maupun nama baik keluarganya.

"Kau sudah tahu, bukan?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara.

"Sudah lama hati manusia yang kumiliki telah mati,"

Gaara terkekeh demi mendengar ocehan Sasuke. "Ah, kudengar Namikaze itu punya aliansi erat dengan Uzumaki corp. Ma, penerus masing-masing perusahaan itu adalah suami istri," Sasuke menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya sedikit. "Jika yang mau kau katakan adalah kalau ingin memaksimalkan cengkeramanku terhadap Namikaze aku harus membekukan Uzumaki pula, aku sudah tahu itu sejak awal,"

"Maka dari itu aku memperingatkanmu tentang sisi manusiamu, Sasuke-san."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Gaara. Aku sudah membuang sisi itu sejak lama. Lagi pula, jika saja keluargamu tidak memiliki peran andil dalam 'masa-masa' itu, mungkin perusahaanmu sudah berada pada cengkeramanku dari dulu,"

Gaara juga menunjukkan sedikit smirknya. "Kau benar-benar licik. Ah, sudah larut malam. Aku ingin pulang," Gaara berdiri dari sofa diikuti Sasuke. Ia mengantar pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu hingga pintu depan. Mereka sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu 'hening' bersama, namun tidak bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka adalah individu yang dekat. Mereka hanya merasa memiliki beberapa pesamaan yang tak bisa dipahami orang lain. Gaara cinta ketenangan dan Sasuke suka keheningan. Sama, namun sedikit berbeda.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Temari-san dan Kankurou," Gaara mengangguk sebelum lenyap dari pandangan Sasuke dengan Ferari orange-nya.

"S-ss-sakura...c-chan...?"

"Hi... H-hinata?"

Hening beberapa saat.

Sakura seolah tak memepercayai penglihatannya.

Hinata terkejut bukan main mendapati gadis itu ada di lingkungan sekitar rumahnya.

Mereka sama-sama diam. Dengan mulut terbuka. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, ada kilat kerinduan dalam mata azure dan amethyst itu. Hingga belum satu suara pun keluar dari keduanya, Hinata dikejutkan dengan tubrukan yang disusul oleh pelukan erat sahabat karib masa sekolahnya. Tangan itu bergetar. Tubuh itu bergetar ketika memeluknya. Pundaknya terasa basah, yang membuat matanya mau tak mau ikut pula mengeluarkan air mata.

"Gomen Hinata... Gomen..." gadis pink itu menumpahkan segalanya.

"Gomen merebut Naruto darimu... Gomen melukai perasaanmu..."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan... Itu bukan salahmu... Justru aku yang bodoh menyukai Naruto-senpai yang j-jelas-jelas menyukaimu..."

"Hiks!" Sakura merangkum wajah manis di depannya. Sedikit mengeluarkan senyum sebelum air yang lebih deras keluar dari matanya.

"Kau semakin cantik saja," Ia peluk erat lagi tubuh gadis mungil itu. Seakan ingin melindungi dan tak membuatnya tersakiti.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia tarik lengan Sakura agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Ne, a-ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Ba-banyak sekali. Banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan,"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata sedari ia pertama bertemu Hinata hingga gadis indigo itu menceritakan semua kisah hidupnya. Bahkan Ino yang baru bertemu dengannya pun sudah hampir menghabiskan pasokan tisunya.

"Hah..." menghela napas berat, Sakura mengelus pundak mungil yang bergetar di sampingnya.

"Maaf, membuatmu merasa menjadi beban bagiku. Maaf pula, jika hal yang kulakukan untuk membuatmu tidak membenciku malah semakin menambah keterpurukanmu. Maaf..."

"Daijobu Sakura-chan... Kita hanya perlu mengabari Naruto-senpai, jika kita sudah baikan lagi,"

"Ya, kau benar. Si baka penggila ramen itu pasti akan langsung kegirangan ketika mendengarnya,"

"Umh... a-atau mungkin, ia akan bersikap lebih tenang dengan hanya tersenyum senang,"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sa-sakura-chan mungkin tak tahu, ka-kalau Naruto-senpai sekarang su-sudah menjadi pribadi yang d-dewasa, mm-mungkin?"

Sakura diam sejenak, memandang mata bulat yang balik memandangnya dengan tatapan polos. Ah... Hinata tak berubah. Ia tetap naif dan imut seperti dulu.

"Hmm.. mungkin kau benar. Hahaha... entahlah! Yang jelas kau dan aku bisa berteman lagi seperti du-,"

"Hei! Apa kalian akan terus bermesraan tanpa menghiraukanku? Hiks!"

Ouch... mereka baru sadar akan kehadiran Ino sekarang.

"Gomen Ino-pig. Tadi kan aku sudah menyuruhmu duluan, tapi kau malah mengekori kami. Dan lagi pula, kau masih _mbeler_ walau sudah menghabiskan tisumu, baka!"

Hinata tertawa kecil. Sakura juga tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terus mengolok-olok Ino yang tak tahu harus menaruh rasa malunya dimana. Malam itu sungguh malam terindah bagi Hinata. Kesalahpahaman yang dialaminya di masa lalu sudah terselesaikan dengan tuntas. Ia merasa kebahagiaan mulai masuk, melingkupi ruang dingin hatinya lagi.

Semoga kebahagiaan ini tetap bertahan. Semoga rasa senang dan senyum di wajahnya tak pernah pudar. Semoga kegembiraan ini terus berlangsung hingga selama sisa hidupnya.

Pagi yang mendung.

Lagi.

Hinata berjalan tergesa menyusuri trotoar jalan dengan tas selempangnya. Kuliahnya dimulai 10 menit lagi. Perlu waktu setahun untuk ia bisa menamatkan jenjang pendidikannya, hingga ia bisa melamar pekerjaan yang layak.

Jalan setapak kampus yang dihiasi pepohonan rindang di sepanjang jalannya membuat suasana sejuk yang seharusnya, kian terasa dingin. Sedikit demi sedikit rintik hujan mulai turun. Sesampainya di kelas, ruangan itu tampak sepi. Banyak bangku masih kosong menandakan para mahasiswa seakan enggan memasuki kelas hari ini. Tak lama Hinata duduk di bangkunya, seorang dosen dengan sebatang rokok di bibirnya memulai pagi itu dengan sebuah salam.

Beberapa jam di kampus tak terasa sudah Hinata lampaui dalam rangka menimba ilmu disana. Mumpung masih jauh dari jam makan siang, Hinata menyempatkan diri mampir di perpustakaan kampus untuk mencari bahan yang diperlukan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Melewati jajaran mobil mengkilap nan berharga puluhan atau bahkan ratusan juta yen. Berpas-pasan dengan mahasiswa lain yang memakai pakaian modis mereka, yang Hinata yakin harganya mungkin akan cukup untuk biaya hidupnya selama setahun. Memang, Konoha University bukanlah perguruan tinggi negeri yang main-main. Universitas terkemukan nomor satu Jepang yang mencetak mahasiswa berkualitas tiap tahunnya, dan tersohor hingga bahkan di seluruh manca negara. Selain terkenal dengan kualitasnya, ptn ini juga terkenal dengan para mahasiswanya yang hampir kesemuanya berasal dari kaum ningrat. Mengingat sekolah ini juga didirikan oleh perusahaan adikuasa di Jepang.

Jika anak para pejabat bisa dengan mudah masuk dengan merogoh kocek yang fantastis, beda dengan Hinata. Butuh waktu tiga tahun penuh baginya untuk belajar keras agar mendapat beasiswa penuh disini. Meski hingga hidungnya berdarah dan ia sering pingsan karena kelelahan belajar, toh akhirnya ia berhasil sampai di tempat ini.

Memilih buku yang berada pada rak ber-tag Economy & Business, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu sibuk memilah buku yang dirasanya mudah untuk dipelajari. Dan sebuah buku setebal hampir 10 cm yang berhasil berada di hadapannya untuk siap dibaca. Seakan tahu bahwa bisnis bukanlah bidang yang pembacanya suka, buku itu semakin lama malah semakin membuat Hinata bingung. Ia perlu kamus untuk menerjemahkan beberapa kata asing yang belum pernah ia dengan sebelumnya. Hingga saat ia berdiri dengan agak ceroboh, tubuhnya serasa menubruk sesuatu yang keras dan hal itu membuat tubuhnya oleng. Keseimbangan yang mengakibatkan sikutnya harus rela merasakan kerasnya meja pohon ek perpustakaan.

"Aduh!" Hinata menganga sedikit merasakan sakit di sikutnya. Belum hendak ia hendak mendongak ke arah orang ia yang ia tabrak, dirinya sedikit tersentak mendengar nada yang meski diucapkan dengan nada tengan, namun rasanya sangat pedas untuk di dengar.

"Kau punya mata? Jika punya apa mata itu ada di belakang kepalamu?"

Hinata mendongak.

Sepasang mata tajam tertangkap jendela retinanya meski mata itu langsung beralih dengan iringan decihan yang ketara.

"Tch!"

'Siapa dia?' Hinata tak pernah tahu ada mahasiswa seperti itu di kampusnya. Laki-laki itu, atau bisa disebut pria itu, memiliki perawakan tinggi dan terlihat atletis. Ia sangat tampan. Rambut ravennya mencuat seolah melawan gaya gravitasi bumi. Dengan memakai coat yang tak umum di kalangan mahasiswa. Ia seperti seorang dewasa yang hanya ada segelintir di universitas ini yang memiliki kepentingan menimba ilmu.

Atau mungkin ia adalah petugas baru perpustakaan? Ah, itu tak mungkin juga. Petugas perpus mana ada yang memakai coat mahal seperti itu. Lagi pula, Ayame –si petugas perpustakaan- masih ada di tempatnya. Membaca novel roman picisan seperti biasa.

Hinata mencoba tak mengabaikannya dan kembali di tujuannya semula. Rasa penasarannya lenyap saat mengingat sikap kasar pria tadi. Ia tak suka denga pria semacam itu. Lebih baik dihindari saja.

Mendapat kamusnya, Hinata berkonsentrasi penuh lagi pada bukunya. Perpustakaan sangat sepi, hanya ada ia, Ayame, dan... pria itu.

Pria kasar itu duduk di sebrang, dua bangku jaraknya dari bangku di hadapan Hinata. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah mengeras. Hingga puncaknya ia berdiri dari duduknya dengan gestur seperti menelepon seseorang. Decihan dan umpatan tak pernah ketinggalan ia ucapkan. Krusak-krusuk yang mengganggu itu tak ayal membuat konsentrasi Hinata. Dipandanginya Ayame yang masih sibuk membaca novel. Tapi kini wajahnya seolah hanya menatap buku bergambar sepasang muda berciuman itu tanpa ekspresi berarti. Seolah berpura membacanya saja tanpa berbuat apapun. Biasanya Ayame akan menegur siapapun itu yang membuat gaduh di perpus. Tapi kali ini wanita itu hanya diam dan berpura-pura membaca saja.

Hinata agak kesal tentu saja.

"Teme! Lima menit aku menunggumu di tempat ini, dimana kau sekarang?! Cepatlah, brengsek!"

Dan ucapan yang seolah menyerapahi itu seakan ingin Hinata bungkam.

"Apa ada macet di hari mendung seperti ini, bodoh?! Ini bukan pekan raya nasional, jangan banyak alasan lagi atau kau kupecat!"

'Pecat? Apa dia orang sepenting itu?'

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu!"

BRAKK!

Hianta terlonjak dengan gebrakan meja yang kasar itu. Dilihatnya Ayame masih bungkam. Pria itu terlihat sangat marah. Hinata sedikit takut juga. Ia keluarkan earphone dan mencoba tak menghiraukan pria itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang pria berambut putih dengan masker di wajahnya menghampiri mereka. Pria itu membungkuk sedikit ke arah pria pemarah tadi yang kini memijat keningnya.

"Maaf Sasuke, sebenarnya aku tadi mampir untuk membeli ini," pria itu menunjukkan buku kecil bertuliskan Icha-Icha Paradise.

'Buku apa itu?'

"Sudah kuduga,"

Tapi tunggu.

'Apa pria itu tadi menyebut Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha yang itu?!'

"Cepat laporkan perkembangannya! Sebentar lagi aku ada rapat dengan para rektor di kampus ini!"

"Bukankah itu rahasia? Maksudku, ehm" pria berambut putih itu berdehem.

"Ada orang lain selain kita,"

"Cih! Kau usir mereka! Memangnya untuk apa aku membayar setiap bulannya?!"

"Oi Sasuke, aku ini lebih tua darimu lo. Yare-yare, kau ini memang kasar orangnya,"

Sasuke tak menanggapi dan hanya bersidekap saja dengan wajah 'seramnya'.

Kakashi –pria berambut putih itu-, menghampiri Hinata yang beruasaha keras memfokuskan otaknya untuk buku tebal di hadapannya. Hingga sebuah tangan besar yang memegang pundak mungilnya membuat ia tekejut. Ia membuka earphone-nya dan melihat siapa yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Maaf nona, bisa kau baca bukumu lain kali saja?"

Hinata mengernyitkan alis. Sedikit lama untuk ia mengerti maksud pria berambut putih itu. Hingga Sasuke yang tak sabaran mulai membentak Hinata.

"Bawa pulang saja buku itu! Satu buku murah tak akan membuat rugi sekolah ini!"

Cepat-cepat Hinata membereskan semua peralatannya. Sungguh, ia tak mengira jika pemilik marga yang menjadi pendonasi terbesar sekaligus pendiri Konoha University adalah orang yang tak ramah. Begitu ia keluar, tak lama kemudian Ayame juga keluar dengan bunyi bedebum pintu perpus yang ditutup dari dalam.

'Mereka terlihat aneh.'

Hinata dan Ayame saling berpandangan dan memutuskan untuk pulang bersama saja.

"Bagaimana?"

"Terakhir terlihat mereka mengadakan pertemuan di sekitar Distrik Yamaguchi,"

"Dekat sekali dengan 'wilayahku',"

"Aa... banyak perumahan murah dan sebagian rumah kosong disana. Cocok sekali untuk transaksi senjata,"

"Hh... teruskan penyelidikan. Jika mulai ada pergerakan, langsung laporkan padaku,"

"Tentu,"

"Para tikus got itu tak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Lolongan anjing memecah sunyi di malam dingin ini.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam melesat, melintas di antara rimbun pohon. Membelah hembusan dingin angin yang mampu membekukan tulang. Bayangan itu diikuti oleh beberapa bayangan lainnya. Mereka melesat, bagai menyatu dengan kelam gelap malam. Tanpa cahaya bulan bintang. Langit abu-abu, mendung tebal yang membuat malas semua orang untuk keluar dari selimut tebalnya.

Mereka mengepung sebuah rumah kosong yang jauh dari pemukiman padat. Sebuah aba-aba diberikan, dan selanjutnya terdengar kegaduhan yang sangat keras. Suara tembakan dan baku hantam senjata riuh saling bersahutan. Beberapa lama suara itu berlangsung hingga menyisakan teriakan-teriakan yang mengarah pada pengepungan. Satu sosok bayangan seorang pria tertatih-tatih berusaha melarikan diri. Ia berlari sejauh mungkin dari rumah itu. Bersembunyi di bawah sebuah jembatan kecil menunggu bantuan datang.

Di lain sisi ada sesosok bayangan mungil yang berjalan santai melewati temaram lampu jalan. Bayangan itu memakai jaket tebal dan syal yang menggelung leher jenjangnya. Uap keluar setiap kali ia menghembuskan napas. Berbekal kenekatan, ia beranikan keluar seorang diri di tengah malam mendung seperti ini.

Hinata kehabisan tinta pulpen. Deadline sudah di depan mata, ia tidak bisa menunggu esok untuk sekadar membeli sebatang pulpen. Cukup apes baginya, pulpen di minimarket hanya tersisa yang bertinta selain hitam. Ia harus membelinya di toko peralatan tulis yang agak jauh dari flat. Membelinya sendiri di malam yang sepi ini.

Dengan satu pack pulpen yang sudah berada di genggamannya, Hinata bergegas pulang karena rintik mulai turun satu per satu. Saat melewati jembatan dekat flatnya yang menghubungkan Distrik Yamaguchi dan Distrik Nagoya, Hinata mendengar suara rintihan kecil seperti suara orang kesakitan. Ia langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya. Takut-takut ia coba pertajam pendengarannya.

"...rrgh.."

Benar!

Itu seperti suara orang yang sedang menahan rasa sakit.

Dengan perlahan pemilik mata lavender itu menyusuri sumber suara itu. Entah datang dari mana dorongan dalam dirinya berani mencari sumber suara itu. Jujur saja, ia adalah gadis penakut. Tapi jika itu memang benar suara seseorang, Hinata tentu wajib menolongnya.

KRESK!

Bunyi semak di ujung jembatan membuat Hinata bergegas menghampiri tempat itu. Dan benar saja, ia melihat sebuah tangan dari sana. Pelan ia coba melihat lebih jauh sosok apakah itu. Berbekal cahaya dari ponsel yang ia bawa, Hinata menyoroti sosk tersebut, dan sangat terkejut mendapati siapa yang ia temukan tengah malam di temoat sepi seperti ini.

"Sa-sas-sasuke-san...?!"

TBC

 **Gomen!**

 **Menghadapi segala macam tetek bengek kelas 12 membuat akun ff Shiro jadi terbengkalai. Tolong maklum Reader-tachi, menghadapi UN kur 2013 bener2 gak bisa dianggep enteng. Dan hasilnya? Huhuhu... bikin Shiro pengen nagis aja T_T**

 **Ah, lupakan! Yang penting Shiro udah berusaha aktif lagi di fandom ini.**

 **Terima kasih buat Ana-san yang review buat update kilat ni ff. Jujur, Shiro ngerasa bersalah n terharu ada yang suka ff Shiro. Secara ya, menurut Shiro ff Shiro itu gak ada bagus2nya amat dibanding ff-nya author lain. Jadi Shiro seneng banget ada yang nantiin ff Shiro walau si authornya malah suka PHP *:D**

 **Shiro bakal usaha update2 lagi ff-nya**

 **Doa'in juga ya Reader-san, SBMPTN Shiro bisa lulus TT_TT**

 **Sumpah, sedih banget ngeliat hasil SNMPTN kagak masuk...**

 ***baper**

 **Okey, See You Next...^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**SCARS**

 **Summary:** Sebatang kara, tanpa keluarga. Kehidupan yang sulit dan cinta yang harus terpisah paksa darinya. Kebaikan yang selalu buatnya sengsara. Pria itu sangat ia takuti dan benci. Membuatnya menangis, sakit. Hidup yang penuh luka dan derita. Akankah ia masih bisa bahagia?

 **Disclaimer: Naruto just Masashi Kisimoto punya** **J**

 **Rated: M**

 **Chap 4**

 **Sedikit info:**

· **Uchiha Sasuke 27 th**

· **Hyuuga Hinata 21 th**

· **Uzumaki Naruto 24 th**

· **Haruno Sakura 22 th**

· **Sabaku no Gaara 26 th**

· **Yamanaka Ino 22 th**

 **Happy reading ^^**

"Sa-sas-sasuke-san...?!"

Sosok yang merasa terpanggil itu menoleh ke asal suara. Disana berdiri seorang gadis yang terlihat khawatir menatap ke arahnya.

'Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu tengah malam begini?'

Hinata mulai menuruni landasan curam sungai menuju semak dimana Sasuke bersembunyi. Tangan mungilnya hendak menggapai Sasuke, berniat menolong pria itu. Tapi sebuah tepisan kasar dan hardikan yang malah ia terima.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bocah?! Cepat pergi dan pulang ke rumahmu!"

Hinata terkejut. Ketakutan. Cukup dengan bentakan di perpus tadi, dan kini ia malah kembali mendapat cercaan gratis darinya. Ia berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum matanya menangkap kilat likuid pekat yang cukup banyak tercecer di tempatnya berpijak.

"U-uchiha-san, kau terluka!"

"Ck! Kau tuli atau apa?! Cepat pergi! Tempat ini tak cocok bagi gadis lemah sepertimu!"

Hinata ingin pergi.

Tapi sisi kemanusiaannya tergugah tatkala melihat ceceran darah itu. Rasanya tak enak jika ia meninggalkan seseorang yang terluka begitu saja. Dia memang bukan ahli dalam hal obat-mengobati. Namun setidaknya sedikit bantuan mungkin bisa membuat luka pria di hadapannya ini membaik.

"U-uchiha-san, flatku ada di dekat sini,"

"Kau masih belum pergi, eh?"

"M-mungkin jika anda ma-mau, me-mengunjungi-"

"Itu tak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Cepatlah pergi!"

"D-demo..."

'Ck! Perempuan keras kepala,'

"Kau bisa menjaminnya?"

"Eh?"

"Aku sedang dikejar. Kau bisa menjamin jika mereka tak bisa mengikutimu?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak.

"Banyak darahku yang tercecer. Mengikuti tetesannya saja akan membuat mereka dengan mudah menemukan tempat tinggalmu,"

'Jadi itu masalahnya?'

KREEK!

Sasuke mengernyit. Tiba-tiba gadis di depannya menyobek syal yang ia pakai. Lantas sobekan itu ia arahkan padanya.

"Ma-maf, bisakah s-saya tahu di-dimana luka anda?"

Sasuke menatap mata bening yang tulus itu. Sembari menunjukkan dimana lukanya berada. Luka tembak di sebelah atas dada kiri dan sayatan lebar di lengan kiri pula. Keduanya masih mengeluarkan darah yang menetes-merembes di baju.

Hinata dengan sigap menjadikan sobekan syalnya sebagai perban sementara. Bagian sobekan yang lebih kecil sebagai pengikat agar sobekan yang membungkus luka tak bisa lepas. Sedikit bingung Hinata setelah selesai dengan lengan berotot itu. Ia sudah tak punya syal lagi, tak mungkin ia meminta Sasuke merobek kaos atau jaket yang ia kenakan. Itu tidak sopan, karena dirinyalah yang berniat membantu.

Gadis itu menatap ke bawah, berpikir keras apa yang harus ia gunakan lagi untuk menutup luka Sasuke. Dengan tangan yang tanpa sadar masih berada pada pundak pria di hadapannya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata intens. Mata keabuan yang jarang sekali dimiliki oleh kebanyakan orang. Dia punya rambut indigo tebal yang panjang. Wajah bertipe inosen dan gaya konservatif. Mungkin dia adalah gadis baik-baik. Akan sial baginya jika terlibat 'urusan' Sasuke saat ini.

"Menyerahlah,"

KREEK!

Kelelakian Sasuke terhenyak melihat perbuatan gadis itu.

Sebuah tarikan tangan yang kuat untuk merobek kain yang terpasang pada anggota bawah tubuhnya. Benar-benar. Hinata saat ini tengah merobek rok yang ia kenakan. Hingga terlihat pahanya yang putih mulus tersaji cuma-cuma di mata kelam Sasuke.

"Boleh juga, jalang,"

Sedikit tersinggung. Tapi diabaikannya kata kasar itu. Kembali berkutat untuk membalut luka Sasuke. Tapi halangan yang lain membuatnya berhenti lagi –Sasuke masih mengenakan baju-.

"Seharusnya kau gunakan bajuku saja, bodoh," sambil berucap pria Uchiha itu melepas jaket dan kaos yang ia gunakan sekaligus.

Hinata berpaling. Diam mematung. Dirinya tak pernah melihat laki-laki bertelanjang dada secara langsung seperti ini. Apalagi orang yang melakukannya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pebisnis muda tersukses, tipe manusia yang banyak dipuja semua kalangan, kalangan terhormat, pemilik Uchiha corp, perusahaan raksasa Jepang yang sudah disegani seantero dunia.

"Tak jadi menolongku, eh?"

Hyuuga sulung yang suka gugup. Secepatnya ia usap bagian luka yang masih berdarah itu agar tak ada yang menetes lagi saat sumber lukanya terperban. Ia abaikan rasa malunya. Toh, tubuh yang penuh darah itu semakin membuat nuraninya tergerak menolong pria yang notabenenya bersikap kasar padanya.

Rintik yang mulai menderas membuat Hinata mempercepat perbannanya. Sasuke hanya diam tak berkomentar. Mungkin pria itu mengiyakan saja ajakan gadis asing ini, daripada menunggu bantuan yang tak jelas kapan datang membantu. Dia yang mengajaknya. Dia yang menjamin dan menawarkan jasa. Menolak atau menerima sungguh tak ada bedanya. Setidaknya Sasuke bisa memulihkan tenaga pasca melawan kelompok Orochimaru.

Ya, si Oro-tua bangka itulah dalang dari semua luka yang ia dapat. Manusia berwajah ular itu yang memulai permusuhan lama mereka kembali meledak. Sejarah yang panjang memang, kenapa Uchiha dan kelompok Orochmaru terlibat 'perang' tak berkesudahan. Sungguh, Sasuke lebih unggul dibanding dengannya. Hanya saja kelicikan dan sifat pengecut Orochimaru yang terkadang membuat satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa itu terdesak.

"Ah.. ame kah?"

"Dimana tempat tinggalmu?"

Sasuke berusaha berdiri. Walau tak nampak kesulitan, Hinata sigap meraih lengan kanan pemuda itu dan menyampirkannya di pundak kecilnya. Terasa berat, tapi gadis itu tak menyerah. Dan Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"Be-berapa meter, dari sini,"

 **%%%%%%%%%5555555%%%%%%%%%**

Tempat ini begitu sempit. Di ruang tengah sekaligus ruang tamu. Hanya satu set sofa-kursi dan dapur kecil di salah satu sisi. Lantai kayu tua yang meski bersih, namun masih jauh dari marmer di mansionnya. Temboknya usang, berwarna membosankan. Tak ada pajangan dinging. Hanya jam tua kecil pada salah satu nakas buku rendah yang berdetak menunjuk angka 1.

Gadis asing yang menolongnya itu masih berkutat di dapur sedari beberapa menit lalu. Hujan deras disertai petir menggelegar di luar sana tak menghalangi aroma lembut nan hangat yang mulai tercium. Ini sudah dini hari, dan gadis itu masih sibuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk 'tamu'nya.

Hinata menutup panci berisi nasi yang telah bercampur beberapa bahan seperti sayuran dan sedikit daging. Dikalungkannya celemek yang ia pakai pada gantungan kayu di dapur dan mulai menuangkan air panas yang lalu dicampur dengan air dingin. Mengangkat ember berisi air hangat tersebut bersama selembar handuk bersih dan membawanya di hadapan Uchiha tunggal.

Sedikit gamang tatkala mata setajam paruh elang itu mengikuti kemana pun anggota tubuhnya bergerak. Dengan hati-hati ia letakkan ember besar itu dan bergegas mengambil kotak obat di kamar. Suara dengung mesin cuci tua yang tengah menggiling baju kotor berdarahnya menjadi peneman Sasuke menunggu gadis itu. Sikapnya tetap waspada. Ia sangat pintar menilai seseorang. Harus cermat, jika tiba-tiba gadis yang terlihat lemah itu ternyata adalah salah satu kaki tangan Orochimaru. Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Dan yang menjadi sesalnya, ia terlanjur terburu-buru menyerang markas musuh tanpa dampingan tangan kanannya. Jika saja Kakashi ikut, mungkin saja taktik serang yang tepat sesuai info yang di dapat bawahannya itu bisa terlaksana. Sayang sekali, pria yang telah melayaninya lama sekali itu kini sedang ada urusan penting. Dan sialnya si brengsek kepala putih itu tidak mau mengangkat panggilannya barang sedetik pun.

Yah, Sasuke tipe yang tidak sabaran. Ia tak suka menunggu lama. Kasar, pemarah, keras kepala. Jika sasaran sudah ada di depan mata, kenapa harus menunggu lagi? Otak jenius, harta melimpah ruah, status kehormatan, darah bangsawan, dan wajah super tampannya lah yang membuat pria itu selalu dipuja, dimanapun dan kapanpun ia berada walau memiliki sifat seperti itu.

"M-maaf, jika anda me-merasa tak nyaman,"

"Hm,"

Mata itu lagi.

Sampai kapan Sasuke akan terus memelototinya?

Suara perasan handuk membuat atomosfir di ruangan itu berubah. Serasa mencekik dan membuat jantung bertalu. Seiring suara jam di nakas menggerakkan jarum panjangnya.

"S-sumimasen, U-uchiha-san..."

'Gadis itu selalu gagap,'

"Hn,"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuh atletisnya. Hinata mulai mengusap darah kering di sekujur tubuh yang terluka. Tangan lembut nan lentik begitu berhati-hati mengusap kotor di tubuh keras itu. Sebisa mungkin menunduk tanpa menoleh pada wajah rupawan Sasuke yang terus-menerus menatapnya intens.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?"

Hinata tiba-tiba mendongak. Dan tatapan mata mereka kembali bersirobok. Jernih bening sesuci cerah cahaya, dan hitam sekelam malam tanpa bintang.

Hinata bersemu malu. Ia tundukkan cepat wajahnya. Tak pernah ia sedekat itu bertatap muka dengan laki-laki.

"H-hinata. Hy-hyuuga Hinata,"

"Apa kau punya kelainan bicara?"

"N-nani?"

"Kau selalu gagap,"

Hinata menelan ludah. Itu sedikit kasar jika yang perlu ia tanyakan adalah kegagapannya.

"M-maaf, sa-saya m-mudah g-gugup-..."

"Apa kau juga seorang pendosa? Kenapa kau selalu berkata 'maaf'?"

Wah, Sasuke. Kau menanyakan kegugupan Hinata hingga gadis itu bertambah gugup. Dan kau menghina tutur halus nan sopannya itu, yang jika dibandingkan denganmu yang tak pernah berkata 'maaf' meski jelas-jelas kau yang salah, itu sungguh jauh berbeda.

"Bu-bukan begit-"

"Teruskan,"

Hinata menatap wajah yang kini telah beralih menatap lurus ke depan –tak lagi menatap wajahnya-.

"Pengobatannya,"

"A-ah, m-maaf..."

Hinata kembali berkutat pada luka Sasuke. Tubuh itu kini mulai bersih sepenuhnya, hanya rembesan darah yang belum membeku dan memang harus segera ditangani.

Ketika tangan mungil yang tak sengaja bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit telanjang Sasuke, pria itu sedikit bergetar. Ada gelenyar aneh yang jika ia abaikan malah semakin kentara ketika jemari Hinata mulai meraba, menyusuri area lukanya yang terbuka. Seolah gadis itu sedang menggodanya dengan gerakan halus yang terasa begitu lembut.

"S-sasuke-san, etto..."

"Ada apa?"

Suara pria itu sedikit serak.

"Sa-saya tidak punya p-peralatan yang lengkap. H-hanya alat sederhana y-yang t-"

"Peluru itu tak ada,"

"E-eh?"

"Mereka langsung menembus kulitku,"

Hinata bergidik ngeri membayangkan kegiatan apa yang dilakukan pria di sebelahnya itu, hingga bisa mendapat luka tembak? Langsung tembus lagi, bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan? Berapa liter darah yang telah mengucur dari lukanya? Melihat baju pria itu telah basah oleh likuit kental berwarna merah.

Inginnya Hinata bertanya seperti itu. Tapi mengingat sifat dan kemesteriusan Sasuke membuat Hinata urung menanyakannya. Ia hanya ingin menolong, tak mau jika ia terlibat hal mengerikan yang tengah pemuda itu alami.

"U-uchiha-san, kenapa b-bisa sampai seperti i-ini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Tuh, kan?

Hujan semakin deras. Deru angin menerbangkan rerimbunan pohon hingga suaranya sampai di lantai ke lima flat Hinata. Petir sesekali menggelegar, memamerka kilat putih yang menyilaukan mata.

Hinata masih berkutat. Mengusap sekitar sumber luka dengan pensteril -alkohol-. Lalu membasahi kapas dengan obat pemercepat tutupnya luka dan menekankannya secara hati-hati.

"Grh!"

Sedikit erangan Sasuke membuat Hinata lebih hati-hati lagi. Rasanya memang akan 'menggigit'. Tapi pria itu tak protes ataupun menolak. Hanya mengikuti pertolongan pertama amatiran yang gadis itu berikan padanya.

"S-sumimasen!"

Hinata meniup luka-luka itu agar Sasuke merasa lebih baikan.

Tapi si pemuda merasa ada kepakan sayap kupu yang menggelitik dada ketika hembusan nafas halus itu sampai pada permukaan kulitnya. Aroma manis yang menguar dari sana membuat ia ingin menelan dan meraup apa itu yang berasal dari sumbernya.

"Fuuh... fuuh..."

"Hyuuga,"

"H-hai' "

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa,"

Si gadis berkedip beberapa kali. Lalu detik yang agak lama mengantar gadis itu pada sebuah kesimpulan pasti dan ia segera memberikan sengatan perih di luka Sasuke denagn obatnya -lagi-.

Selesai dengan oles-mengolesi, si Hyuuga mengambil gulungan perban dan gunting. Melilit kulit bercoreng merah itu dengan benda putih panjang. Ia terlihat mahir dalam hal seperti ini. Lilitan rapi mulai terbentuk menutup luka hingga hanya menyisakan rembesan merah yang tak berani keluar lebih jauh lagi.

Telapak halusnya yang lagi-lagi bersentuhan dengan kulit pemuda itu sedikit membuat Sasuke jengah. Ia merasa tergelitik hingga rasa itu mulai merambat ke bagian perut six packnya. Turun, menuju area...

'Apa-apaan ini?'

Sampai suara gunting yang menjetik ujung perban terakhir berhasil mengundang tanya Sasuke pada gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"E..."

Mengalihkan rasa aneh di tubuhnya, pria bermarga Uchiha menyodongkan pertanyaan pada gadis gagu di sebelah. Yang telah selesai membebat luka si pria kasar dengan indahnya.

"Aku orang asing yang mencurigakan, kenapa kau menolongku?"

Raut bingung yang sekilas ditujukan itu membuatnya ingat pernah bertemu Hinata di perpustakaan kampus pagi tadi.

"Ti-tidak ada,"

"..."

"T-tidak ada a-alasan khusus m-mengenai hal itu. Ha-hanya..."

'Apa kau salah satu jalang yang mencoba menggodaku? Atau wanita yang ingin meminta balas budi dengan menguras hartaku?'

"S-sebagai sesama, bu-bukankah kita harus t-tolong-menolong?"

Sederhana. Padat, jelas, dan ringkas.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Senyum tulus tersemat apik pada wajah ayu itu. Berhiaskan semu merah yang menggoda. Mata jernih berbulu indah-lentik yang menatapnya penuh kebaikan.

Sasuke menelan ludah.

Itu kepura-puraan atau memang kenyataan? Jarang sekali ada manusia yang mau mengatakan hal membosankan itu di masa ini.

"Hn,"

Hanya dengusan sebagai jawaban si Uchiha.

Hinata tersenyum manis dan membereskan peralatannya. Ia menyambangi dapur dan melihat masakannya. Ketika tutup panci ia buka, tercium aroma lezat bubur sederhana yang siap disantap. Menyajikan makanan halus itu dan beberapa potong apel yang telas dikupas. Menaruhnya di nampan bersama segelas air putih dan membawanya pada Sasuke yang melihat tingkah repot gadis itu hanya untuk mengurusnya.

"Sumimasen, h-hanya ini yang bisa s-saya sediakan,"

Sasuke melihat bubur yang mengepulkan asap harum. Biasanya ia akan disambut berbagai macam makanan sekelas hotel bintang lima ketika berada di mansionnya, bukan satu jenis masakan membosankan yang jarang sekali ia konsumsi. Wajar, ia tinggal sebatang kara, dan makanan rumah hampir tak tersedia untuknya, kecuali makanan tingkat atas yang disediakan pelayannya. Ia tak mau mengeluh. Masih untung gadis itu mau menyediakan makanan untuknya.

Tanpa menjawab pernyataan Hinata, Sasuke mulai menyuap makanan itu ke dalam mulut.

Agak panas.

Di cuaca dingin yang mendung seperti saat ini memang cocok untuk menikmati hidangan yang panas. Apalagi tekstur lembut yang cocok untuk keadaannya saat itu.

Menyuap lagi.

Bubur itu terasa nyaman di lidahnya walau dilihat dari tampilan, terbuat dari bahan-bahan sederhana.

Hinata mengulum senyum melihat Sasuke tak keberatan dengan masakan yang ia buat. Meski tak mengucap sepatah kata pun, pria itu terus memasukkan bubur yang ia buat suap-demi suap ke dalam mulutnya.

Berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar. Ia ingat harus segera menyelesaikan tugas kuliah yang sempat terabai berkat Sasuke. Dilihatnya jam di nakas dan ia terbelalak.

'Gawat, sudah hampir jam 2!'

Bisa-bisa ia bangun dengan mata bengkat besok. Belum lagi selesai kuliah ia harus kerja paruh waktu untuk menghidupi diri. Ah, akan sangat melelahkan pastinya.

 **%%%%%%%%%555555%%%%%%%%%**

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven gelap tengah memandang kabut tebal, bekas ganasnya hujam semalam. Punggung tegapnya terbalut perban di sebelah kiri. Lengan yang terdapat tonjolan besar ototnya juga sama. Tubuh kokohnya begitu terpahat sempurna untuk ukuran seorang manusia. Pinggang ideal dengan ukuran dan tinggi tubuhnya yang menggiurkan setiap mata wanita manapun yang memandang. Setiap gerakan dan gaya yang ia buat pasti mampu menggetarkan seluruh hati kaum hawa. Buat jerit mereka hanya dengan suara hembus nafas seksinya. Dan itu semua cuma bagian belakang dari keseluruhan anugerah Kami-sama padanya. Belum lagi jika ditilik dari depan. Akan buat nosebleed siapapun sebelum sempat menjelajah lebih jauh lagi karya seni hidup yang kini hanya berdiri memandang keluar.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke kini tengah menimbang sesuatu. Hatake Kakashi mengiriminya pesan singkat tadi malam, jika ia sudah tiba di lokasi adu senjata semalam dan tak mendapati Sasuke disana. Ia menanyakan kemana ia pergi. Kelompok Orochimaru sudah meninggalkan sarang mereka dan hanya jejak tak berguna yang jika diikuti pun tidak akan membuahkan manfaat apapun.

Sasuke membalas pesan itu jika ia sekarang ada di tempat yang aman dan akan segera pulang dini hari nanti.

Dan sekarang waktu itu sudah tiba. Ia mengambil bajunya yang sedikit kering berkat pengering mesin cuci. Tapi seorang elit sepertinya tak akan mau memakai pakaian yang menurutnya telah tak layak pakai. Akan ia buang, jika sudah sampai di mansion. Ia tak mau meninggalakan jejak di area yang masih ia anggap wilayah incaran musuh.

Yamaguchi sebenarnya masih 'wilayah kekuasaannya'. Tapi si tua bangka Orochimaru mulai berani merangsek ke wilayah pinggiran yang memang jarang Sasuke urusi. Meski tak diucap secara lisan maupun tertulis, Uchiha dan Orochimaru telah memiliki 'wilayah' yang sudah ditetapkan berdasar jangkauan kuasa bisnis dan perdagangan. Jika salah satu pihak berani memasuki area musuh, maka itu sama saja pernyataan perang secara tidak langsung.

Suara kicau burung yang ramai membuat suasana kian semarak. Meski daerah ini terbilang tua dan tak terurus, tapi kehijauan pohon, suasana damai dan udara sejuk yang segar membuat daerah ini tak terlalu buruk untuk ditempati. Ketenangan yang semestinya tak terusik oleh sekelompok orang yang egois menjadikan wilayah itu sebagai ladang pertempuran mereka.

Sasuke berjalan membawa pakaiannya menuju pintu keluar.

Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tak terlihat lagi ketika Sasuke makan. Mungkin ia tidur atau apa. Dan melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit di salah satu sudut rumah, membuat kaki besar Sasuke bergerak memeriksa gadis itu. Dibukanya sedikit pintu, dan seketika aroma lavender lembut menguar dari dalamnya. Bukan aroma menusuk seperti kebanyakan kamar hotel yang pernah ia masuki, tapi aroma lembut yang menenangkan hati ketika melihat seorang gadis mungil yang tertidur mendekap meja di depannya. Sebuah pena terdiam bisu di samping meja. Sasuke mengambil benda itu.

Dilihatnya Hinata tertidur pulas tak terganggu kehadirannya sama sekali. Sasuke yakin ia akan merasa pegal ketika bangun dari tidur seperti itu. Sebagai seorang yang telah ditolong, seharusnya pria raven itu berbalas budi barang sedikit. Seperti memakaikannya selimut atau memindahkan tubuh ringan yang pasti akan mudah diangkatnya itu di kasur yang tepat berada di depannya. Tapi pria yang terkenal dingin dan kasar itu melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kebisuan flat yang kini sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Jam di nakas berteriak seperti ingin mencari perhatian pria yang telah lenyap di balik kabut tebal pagi hari. Di antara rimbunan pohon yang seolah membuat tubuh bertelanjang dada itu menghilang tertelan kesunyian dini hari.

 **TBC**

 **Hwaaaa... gomenasai reader sama!**

 **Chap 2 ada sedikir ralat. Shiro baru sadar saat salah satu reviewer tercinta menyinggung tahun kelulusan Sakura. Itu maksudnya si Sakura lulus sekolah dari Jerman setelah 3 tahun menjalani masa kuliah. Bukan si Sakuranya yang lulus 3 tahun lalu dan hanya menyelesaikan studynya selama 1 tahun! Gila, mana mungkin yak?**

 **#gubrak!**

 **Jadi malu nih...**

 **Maaf minna, meski Shiro gak bisa balas review minna sekalian, tapi Shiro selalu sempetin baca review minna kok. Maaf juga update nya ngaret, soalnya Shiro gak punya wifi di rumah, jadi harus punya waktu yang tepat dulu buat nebeng wifi di rumah temen, hehe :D**

 **Shiro masih banyak kurangnya minna, jadi mohon maaf jika ff yang Shiro buat masih mengecewakan** **L**

 **BTW, arigatou sudah baca fict Shiro. Tetep baca n komen ff Shiro yakkk...!**

 **#ngarep 0_0**

 **Yosh, see you in the next chap...^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**SCARS**

 **Summary:** Sebatang kara, tanpa keluarga. Kehidupan yang sulit dan cinta yang harus terpisah paksa darinya. Kebaikan yang selalu buatnya sengsara. Pria itu sangat ia takuti dan benci. Membuatnya menangis, sakit. Hidup yang penuh luka dan derita. Akankah ia masih bisa bahagia?

 **Disclaimer: Naruto just Masashi Kisimoto punya**

 **Rated: M**

 **Chap 5**

 **Sedikit info:**

 **Uchiha Sasuke 27 th**

 **Hyuuga Hinata 21 th**

 **Uzumaki Naruto 24 th**

 **Haruno Sakura 22 th**

 **Sabaku no Gaara 26 th**

 **Yamanaka Ino 22 th**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **...**

Suara alarm dari ponsel kusam berhasil membangunkan Hinata dari posisi tidurnya. Mimpi semalam yang terasa mengerikan buyar seketika saat ia melihat deretan angka yang membuat matanya terbelalak. Ia kesiangan!

Sambil menggerakan lehernya yang kaku dan tubuh pegal-pegal hasil begadang ditambah tidur tak nyaman. Hinata cepat-cepat melesat ke arah kamar mandi dalam kamarnya dan memulai pagi ini dengan membersihkan diri.

Tanpa bersih-bersih dan sarapan seperti biasanya, gadis manis itu melesat menuju ke arah pintu yang anehnya tak terkunci. Ia merenung sejenak dan serta merta tersentak untuk mencari sosok yang membuatnya sedikit sibuk semalam. Sosok pria tampan dengan tubuh terluka yang ia tolong dan beri makan. Ia mencari sosok tersebut ke seluruh sudut apartemen mungilnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Sosok itu seolah hilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Hanya sisa mangkuk kotor dan gelas yang menjadi tanda bahwa sosok bernama Uchiha Sasuke memang benar-benar berada di dalam rumahnya tadi malam.

Hinata memutar kepala dan mencoba tak ambil pusing mengenai Sasuke. Ia sudah hampir terlambat. Secepatnya ia berangkat menuju kafe tempat ia bekerja. Mungkin tersisa sedikit waktu untuk ia berganti baju disana, sebelum tanda 'open' tertera pada papan tulis kecil di halaman kafe.

Hinata adalah gadis yang sederhana. Selalu berpakaian konservatif dan seadanya. Tas selempang tua yang setia menemani di pundak mungilnya tak membuat gadis itu malu atau ingin membeli barang yang lebih mewah. Baginya pendidikan adalah nomor satu. Ia harus bisa sarjana dengan nilai gemilang dan mendapat pekerjaan layak. Bagaimanapun kini ia sebatang kara, tanpa keluarga, tanpa sanak saudara. Perjuangan keras yang menghantar Hinata menjadi gadis tegar. Hinata yang lebih kuat dari Hinata yang dulu. Walau tak dipungkiri gadis itu selalu merana. Tak punya banyak teman dan sering dikucilkan. Istilah 'nerd' yang melekat sedari dulu membuat beberapa teman sebayanya enggan bergaul dengannya. Apalagi di universitas elit seperti Konoha University. Hinata juga gadis pemalu. Walau berprestasi, ia lemah dalam hal berkomunikasi. Mungkin hanya Sakura yang menjadi teman setia Hinata sampai detik ini.

Mengenai Sakura, wanita itu belum menghubunya lagi semenjak dua hari lalu. Mungkin kesibukan padat sebagai seorang dokter membuat waktunya tersita. Naruto juga sudah Hinata kabari. Ia ingin kedua orang itu bisa 'berdamai' dan tak ada rasa canggung lagi satu sama lain. Inginnya mereka bertemu dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Mencurahkan segala isi hati untuk kelegaan masing-masing. Yah... mungkin acara itu bisa terlaksana beberapa waktu ke depan.

Hari itu adalah hari keberuntungannya. Hinata tidak terlambat. Yugao dan Matsuri menyapanya seperti biasa. Mereka berganti baju dan memulai aktivitas menghidupkan kafe. Seorang manajer nyentrik berambut kuning panjang mengumumkan akan ada pesta malam ini. Menyambut ulang tahun kafe yang ke-3, para pegawai diperkenankan mengajak serta kenalan mereka untuk menyemarakkan pesta kecil-kecilan malam nanti. Tentu saja hal itu membuat para pegawai disana senang, tak terkecuali Hinata. Mungkin gadis itu bisa mengajak Naruto atau Sakura malam ini.

"Deidara-tenchou! Apa kau akan menraktir kami malam ini?" Matsuri berbinar semangat. Yugao hanya tersenyum kalem sambil mengepel lantai. Sedang Hinata ikut harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban Deidara.

"Kalau mau gajimu kupotong, tak masalah,"

"Ah, tenchou..." Matsuri pasang muka cemberut.

"Bercanda! Hahaha..." Pria berwajah androgini itu tergelak mendapati wajah kusut bawahannya.

"Tapi jangan mengharap makanan yang mahal muncul nantinya, ya,"

"Tak masalah! Yang penting gratis, hehehe..."

Dan pagi itu mereka mulai dengan hati sumringah melayani setiap pengunjung yang datang. Walau hanya sebuah kafe kecil, para pengunjung ramai menempati setiap kursi kosong disana. Selain variasi makanan dan minuman yang enak, mereka juga dilayani oleh para pelayan ramah nan cantik. Hinata masih malu-malu ketika mendapati tatapan nakal para pengunjung pria disana. Mereka tak macam-macam, hanya berniat menggodanya. Apalagi penampilan gadis itu berubah drastis tatkala seragam maid manis itu tersemat pada tubuh mungil langsingnya. Sedikit polesan rias dari Yugao dan Hinata sudah berubah menjadi primadona baru kafe Deidara. Meskipun asalnya Hinata memanglah gadis yang cantik alami. Kesederhanaan yang memukau terbalut keanggunan sang dewi tersembunyi, juga wajahnya yang selalu menunduk buat ia selama ini menjadi mutiara terindah dalam kubangan lumpur tak terjamah. Tak banyak yang tahu jika asalnya Hinata adalah gadis yang benar-benar cantik.

Bersyukur ia masih bisa bekerja paruh waktu di sela aktivitas perkuliahnnya. Selesai jam makan siang, ia bergegas menuju kampus untuk menghadiri kelas. Menyerahkan laporan praktikum yang hampir saja tak bisa ia selesaikan. Dan kembali ke kafe tepat pukul empat sore. Melayani pelanggan yang berdatangan menggantikan pekerja paruh waktu lain.

Pukul 6 sore, Deidara menutup kafenya lebih awal. Mulai menyiapkan perlengkapan pesta dibantu para bawahannya yang masih memakai pakaian maid. Hinata telah menghubungi Naruto dan Sakura. Beruntungnya mereka mengiyakan karena ada waktu luang.

"Kurumi-chan, benar kamu mau pulang sekarang?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ibuku sakit, jadi aku harus segera pulang,"

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan..."

"Mm! Jaa ne..."

Saat mereka baru saja selesai bersiap, bunyi krincing pintu membuat pandangan semua orang teralihkan. Disana, nampak dua orang gadis berbeda warna rambut yang memasuki kafe membawa dua kantong plastik besar.

"S-sakura-chan... Ino-san..."

"Halo Hinata," Sakura memeluk sejenak tubuh mungil sahabatnya.

"Ino! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" dengan oktaf tinggi Deidara menunjukkan keterkejutan melihat sepupu barbienya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Huh... Aku terkejut jika kau benar-benar diusir dari rumah, lebih memilih mengurus kafe ini daripada membantu Oji-chan di perusahaan,"

Semua mata mengarah pada sosok Deidara yang mematung memandang satu persatu wajah yang ada disana dengan gagu.

"A-ah... kenapa kau mengatakan itu Ino-chan? Itu tidak benar, hahaha..." mengibaskan tangan di udara dan tertawa garing membuat Ino memutar bola mata bosan dan menaruh kantong plastiknya di meja. Mengeluarkan satu per satu isinya dan menatanya dibantu Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka benar-benar akan pesta. Melihat tumpukan makanan yang memenuhi ruangan seakan tak mungkin untuk dihabiskan.

Yugao dan Matsuri telah berganti baju. Hinata yang melihatnya tersadar dan hendak segera mengikuti jejak keduanya ketika kerincing pintu membuat ia berhenti melangkah dan mendapati pria paling menakjubkan yang pernah ada dalam benaknya.

"Na-naruto-senpai..."

"Yo!" mengumbar senyum lebarnya kesemua orang.

"Naruto..." Sakura sedikit canggung. Lama ia tak bertemu pemuda itu, dan kini ia nampak lebih... err, dewasa?

"Hai Sakura-chan, lama tak bertemu," sekuat mungkin Naruto tak membuat suasana kaku.

"Aa, iya..." Sakura ikut tersenyum walau sedikit.

Ino memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Hinata mendekati mereka dengan tersenyum manis.

"N-ne, tidak usah ada rasa t-tak nyaman lagi. Aku harap kita semua bisa s-saling akrab dan berbaikan seperti dulu,"

Naruto terpana melihat penampilan Hinata. Baju maid selutut berwarna putih-biru itu sangat pas dengannya. Gadis itu semakin cantik dengan rambut tersanggulnya yang dihiasi bando berenda. Apalagi senyum manis yang mampu membuat dadanya bergemuruh merasakan suatu perasaan yang menggelitik.

'Kenapa ia begitu cantik?'

"Oi, Naruto! Otak mesummu bekerja lagi, eh?!" Satu jitakan yang sudah lama tak mendarat di kepalnya ia rasakan.

"Hinata, cepat ganti bajumu! Aku tak mau bocah mesum ini terus memelototimu," Hinata tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto memelas mendapat omelan gadis pink itu. Mendengar ocehannya yang lama sekali tak terdengar. Ah... melihat pemandangan ini membuat Hinata senang. Sepertinya mereka sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tanpa ada kendala apapun, akhirnya keakraban yang diimpikan bisa terwujud.

Pesta pun berlangsung dengan cukup meriah. Yugao mengundang kekasihnya. Deidara mengajak Sai yang kebetulan sahabatnya dan juga kekasih dari Ino. Hinata mengajak Naruto dan Sakura yang mengajak Ino serta bersamanya. Tinggal si gadis berambut coklat cepak yang menunggu kehadiran seseorang dalam pesta yang selalu dimulai dengan menenggak minuman beralkohol dan acara berkaraoke ria.

"Matsuri-chan, kau yang paling bersemangat tentang pesta ini, tapi dimana undanganmu sekarang? Apa kau tidak punya seseorang untuk kau ajak bersenang-senang, eh?" Deidara yang mulai mabuk menghampiri gadis berwajah masam sambil terseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Sasuke memantik api ke rokoknya. Menghisap nikotin itu sembari memandang pria yang berusia satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu sedang bersiap-siap.

"Matsuri sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa,"

Ruangan di lantai 80 gedung perkantoran Sabaku corp terasa lenggang. Menampakkan kerlip lampu dari gedung-gedung lain yang bersinar menerangi kegelapan Kota Konoha. Gaara menunda tugas lemburnya. Mengiyakan ajakan dari cucu pengurus rumah tangga di mansionnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Sasuke yang semula datang untuk meminta berkas proyek di Suna, terpaksa tertunda karena benda itu sedang dibawa Kankurou untuk diperiksa. Uchiha dan Sabaku memang telah menjalin kerja sama erat sedari beberapa tahun silam. Tak ayal segala apa yang terjadi antar kedua perusahaan raksasa itu mereka saling tahu.

Pria berusia 27 tahun itu berdecak bosan. Melihat Gaara telah mengenakan mantel abu-abunya bersiap hendak pergi.

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Tumben kau sudah mau pulang. Biasanya kau lebih suka berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas daripada bersenang-senang,"

"Memang. Tapi aku terlalu jenius untuk menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen simpel. Hari ini mereka tidak terlalu banyak memberiku pekerjaan."

"Dasar workaholic,"

Gaara mulai berjalan keluar diikuti Sasuke. Menyusuri perkantoran lenggang yang hanya dihuni beberapa pegawai lembur. Mereka memasuki lift dan menekan tanda bertuliskan 'basement'. Sembari menunggu lift berjalan Gaara memainkan ponsel pintarnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Tidak diangkat,"

"Dia mungkin marah."

"Matsuri bukan gadis seperti itu,"

Kembali dalam keheningan nyata yang selalu menemani mereka. Dimanapun bersama, hanya ada secuil pembicaraan yang terjadi jika Gaara dan Sasuke berada sendirian, kecuali dalam hal kerja. Memang sedari dulu para pria dingin itu enggan membuka suara.

Ting!

Lift terbuka dan menampakkan beberapa sisa mobil yang terparkir. Salah satunya Lamborghini Aventador berwarna merah milik Gaara yang terparkir apik tak jauh dari lift.

"Sasuke-san," sebelum mereka berpisah Gaara masih ingin mengajak Sasuke ikut serta.

"Ikutlah. Aku yakin pesta ini tidak akan terlalu buruk daripada kau berdiam diri di rumah," Sasuke terlihat menimbang sejenak.

"Hn, baiklah. Lagi pula aku ingin tahu seperti apa pesta rendahan adikmu itu," Gaara hanya tersenyum miring dengan perkataan Sasuke. Ia sudah kebal dan terbiasa dengan sikap kasarnya. Juga mafhum karena sikap itu tidak serta-merta ada melekat padanya. Gaara tahu masa lalu Sasuke. Dan pemuda itu mencoba sabar ketika menghadapi kekasarannya yang terkadang melampaui batas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain kafe Deidara dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang mulai teler. Ino dan Sai mulai tertidur saat pemuda pucat itu menciumnya ganas sebelum terlelap karena mabuk. Naruto dan Matsuri masih setengah sadar. Menyisakan Sakura, Yugao, dan Hinata yang masih terjaga benar. Kekasih Yugao pun juga terkapar tapi masih sadarkan diri. Namun ikut-ikutan terlentang ketika melihat Naruto mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya untuk terlelap. Sedang Deidara yang kalah minum dengan Yugao terbujur mengenaskan bagai karpet kumal di pojok ruangan. Kafe itu bak kapal pecah. Hinata hanya bisa menahan diri sekuat mungkin dengan bau menyengat yang belum terbiasa.

Ia tak berani menyentuh alkohol. Dulu ayahnya melarang keras hal itu walau ia sudah cukup umur. Apalagi kandungannya yang bisa merusak kesehatan. Hinata hanya ingin menjadi warga baik dan selalu terhindar dari barang-barang berbahaya. Gadis Hyuuga itu tak menyangka jika pesta yang semula ia kira diisi dengan acara makan-makan biasa, berubah menjadi acara klub liar dengan pesta minuman. Cuma ingin menghargai bosnya, ia mencoba bertahan dengan hal yang membuat ia pusing serasa ingin muntah.

Setelah karaoke gila dan aksi bodoh lainnya, mereka terkapar satu sama lain. Dilanjut menonton film yang hanya dilihat segelintir gadis yang masih sadar.

Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan wine. Yugao juga peminum yang ulung. Hanya mereka bertiga yang selamat dari pesta mengerikan ini. Melanjutkan menonton film dengan menyisihkan diri dari tumpukan-tumpukan sampah dan orang mabuk di sekitarnya.

"Hinata, jika tidak kuat mau kuantar pulang?" Sakura yang memperhatikan gerak mimik aneh gadis di sebelahnya mulai merasa khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. A-aku-"

Suara pintu dibuka disertai bunyi bel tiba-tiba.

Sakura membelalak tak percaya. Yugao berusaha membenarkan posisi ekstrim Sai dan Ino di sebelahnya. Hinata mencoba tak terpekik dengan menahan nafas saat melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

Matsuri yang setengah mabuk segera melompat cepat ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang ia nantikan kedatangannya sejak tadi.

"Gaa-hik!-ra-nii! Kenpa kau baru da-hik!-tang sekarang?"

"Matsuri kau mabuk. Apa Chiyo-baasan mengijinkanmu untuk minum?"

"Itu karena kau tidak segera datang! Hik!"

Gaara mencubit gemas gadis 18 tahun itu.

Kedua tamu terlambat itupun ikut bergabung dalam suasana pesta kacau yang Deidara buat. Duduk di sofa kosong yang dibersihkan oleh Hinata cepat. Sakura yang masih terpatung melihat kedatangan orang yang bersama Gaara, berusaha tak terlihat terlalu senang akan hal itu. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan pergi ke arah dapur.

"Arigatou," Gaara menyamankan posisi duduknya diikuti Sasuke. Pemuda berwajah 'seram' itu melirik Hinata dengan intens.

"Hyuuga?"

"A-aa, hai'!" Cepat-cepat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya. Entah kenapa ada rasa canggung yang melingkupi. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu pria itu disaat seperti ini.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya bergantian pada Sasuke-Hinata.

Si gadis yang ditanya bingung untuk menjawab. Sedang Sasuke dengan cuek mengambil sebotol wine yang masih tersegel sembari melirik singkat ke arah Hinata.

"Dia adalah gadis bodoh itu,"

Gaara terdiam sebentar. Mengingat cerita Sasuke siang tadi tentang pertarungan singkatnya dengan Orochimaru yang menyebabkan ia terluka. Lalu ada seorang gadis 'bodoh' yang menawarkan bantuan untuk menolongnya saat itu, meski keadaannya terlihat sangat mencurigakan bagi orang awam.

"Aa, kau adalah gadis baik yang mau menolong orang seperti Sasuke-san, ya. Arigatou,"

Senyum tipis Gaara yang membuat Hinata merona. Pemuda itu kelihatannya sangat baik dan ramah. Begitu berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Te-terimakasih kembali,"

"Ne, Gaara-nii... kenapa kau baru datang sekarang, uh?" Tiba-tiba Matsuri muncul dan memeluk lengan pemuda itu.

"Aku sibuk Matsuri. Dan kau mengajakku mendadak tanpa persiapan apapun,"

Matsuri mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau tahu begitu aku mengajak Konohamaru saja," mulai merajuk dengan menyebut-nyebut nama kekasihnya.

"Eh... Kau mau aku pulang sekarang?" satu cubitan keras Gaara dapatkan di lengannya. Sebagai anak bungsu keluarga Sabaku, Gaara sangat senang bisa bersikap seperti seorang kakak di hadapan Matsuri. Gadis itu juga tidak sungkan dengannya. Tidak seperti orang lain yang selalu segan untuk sekedar bicara padanya, jika mengetahui ia adalah seorang Sabaku.

Hinata sedikit terkikik geli melihat tingkah kedua orang itu. Tak merasa jika sedari tadi sepasang onyx menatapnya intens dari seberang sana. Ketika tak sengaja mata pearlnya menatap ke arah Sasuke, gadis itu terhenyak dan segera mengalihkan perhatian mendapati pemuda itu meliriknya tajam.

"Waaah... Karena kalian datang terlambat, hanya ada beberapa potong kue yang tersisa," Sakura muncul dari arah dapur dan langsung meletakkan kue berwarna-warni di hadapan Gaara dan Sasuke. Sembari mencuri lihat pemuda tampan yang selalu menghiasi setiap mimpi liarnya.

"Sasuke-san, anda lebih suka kue yang mana?" berharap mendapat perhatian pemuda stoic itu. Duduk di samping Sasuke dengan nampan berisi potongan-potongan kecil kue manis.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis." Dan satu jawaban singkat Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura menelan kepahitan. Penolakan itu berusaha ia imbangi dengan tersenyum manis untuk menghilangkan rasa tak enak di hatinya.

"M-mungkin anda mau-"

"Haruno?" Sakura terkejut.

"Kau Haruno, bukan?"

"Eh, iya..."

Menenggak sebentar wine di tangan, tanpa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya Sasuke berujar, "Harga saham kalian menurun beberapa persen, kau harus bekerja keras untuk meningkatkannya kembali."

"Eh?"

Sakura berkedip tak percaya. Hinata merasa hatinya teremas melihat Sakura yang mulai menunduk murung menahan rasa campur aduknya.

"B-bagaimana anda tahu, Sasuke-san?"

"Perusahaanku adalah penyokong bisnis keluargamu. Aku tahu segala seluk beluk perusahaan kalian," Sakura menelan ludah. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Ketidaknyamanan tercipta berkat selorohan Sasuke yang membahas tentang pekerjaan. Yugao yang sedari tadi diam mulai ikut-ikutan tidur di sebelah kekasihnya. Matsuri menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Sedari dulu ia tak menyukai pria itu. Walau sangat tampan, ia sangat kasar dan tak tahu sopan santun. Hianta menutup erat mulutnya tak berani bicara pula. Sasuke juga tak acuh dengan terus memainkan gelas wine di tangan.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak bicara tentang pekerjaan disini, Sasuke-san," Gaara berusaha mengalihkan suasana. Mengambil sepotong kue dan menawarinya kepada Hinata dan Sakura.

"Lebih baik kita makan saja kue enak ini,"

Setidaknya mereka bisa tenang kembali. Sasuke tetap pada posisinya. Terlalu cuek untuk memperbaiki ucapannya. Meski Sakura sedikit murung, gadis itu masih mengharap perhatian pria paling maskulin yang pernah ia jumpai di hidupnya.

Pesta lenggang dengan beberapa orang sadar tersisa. Diisi dengan sedikit basa-basi dan menonton film. Hinata berada di sofa samping dekat Naruto dan kekasih Yugao. Gaara, Matsuri, Sasuke, dan Sakura di sofa besar tengah. Sedang Yugao berpindah di samping pasangan Ino-Sai. Mereka mengisi kafe di malam itu dalam diam. Terlihat Sakura masih belum menyerah untuk menarik afeksi pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia bukan gadis murahan, hanya saja ia sudah terlanjur sangat menyukai Sasuke dalam pandangan pertama. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan dan berusaha mendekati pemuda dingin yang masih ada dalam posisi angkuh. Kadang Gaara sedikit mengajak mereka bicara, walau bisa dibilang ia sangat keluar dari karakter aslinya. Bagaimana lagi, ia tak mau Sasuke kembali mengatakan hal yang membuat tak nyaman semua orang seperti tadi.

Hinata mulai mengantuk. Jam menunjuk pukul 11 malam. Badannya sedikit pegal setelah seharian beraktivitas. Ia tak tahu kapan pesta ini akan berakhir, melihat banyak manusia tak sadarkan diri di sekelilingnya. Besok kafe juga libur. Jam kuliahnya pun tak ada. Mungkin sedikit begadang lagi tak masalah untuknya hari ini. Tapi tubuhnya kepalang lelah. Ia butuh istirahat.

"Uggh..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto bangun sambil menggaruk lebatan kuningnya. Menatap sekitar dengan bekas liur di ujung bibir yang ketara. Mendapati sosok Hinata yang terkejut melihatnya bnagun dan berada sedekat itu dengan Naruto. Wajah bangun tidur yang lucu. Kulit tan eksotis yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Pria itu mengucek mata dan hal pertama yang ia ucapkan membuat Hinata hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

"Hinata-chaan," suara serak khas baru bangun tidur.

"S-senpai,"

"Argh, aku pusing sekali," memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa, Na-"

"Sepertinya aku mau tidur lagi," dengan seenaknya menyandarkan kepala baunya itu di pundak Hinata.

Membuat gadis itu merinding dengan dersiran surai kuning yang menggesek kulit lehernya. Tak berani bergerak, bahkan hampir tak bernapas. Tak percaya jika Naruto menyandarkan kepala di pundak kecilnya!

Tangan Hinata beralih mengusap pundak tegap Naruto ketika pria itu masih mencari posisi ternyamannya. Menampakkan wajah super merona ketika dengan tenang Naruto mulai terlelap dalam elusan lembut Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Tanpa tahu jika sepasang mata tajam tak pernah luput dari setiap pergerakan yang ia buat. Memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga dengan seorang pemuda kuning yang familiar dalam memorinya.

'Uzumaki, eh?'

 **~))))6660999((((~**

Tepat pukul 12 malam mereka mengakhiri pesta yang sebenarnya sudah bisa berakhir sedari tadi. Sakura bertanggung jawab mengantar Naruto pulang karena ia tahu rumahnya. Ino bersama Sai, Kagura dan pacarnya sudah pulang sejak tadi. Dan Hinata pulang seorang diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian dua pria dewasa juga ikut keluar dari kafe itu setelah Deidara yang setengah sadar bersedia bangun untuk mengunci pintu. Sembari menggendong Matsuri di punggungnya, Gaara melirik Sasuke yang berjalan santai menuju ke arah dimana Hinata pulang. Menyisakan sedikit tanda tanya sebelum pria itu berbalik mengatakan sesuatu.

"Pulang saja, aku masih ada urusan," Gaara mengernyit tanda tak suka. Ada perasaan tak enak yang menggelayut jika melihat semua gelagat Sasuke ini.

"Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkah.

"Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam,"

Tanpa menoleh pria raven itu menjawab.

"Kau tahu sifatku, Gaara. Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang kuinginkan," lalu melanjutkan lagi langkahnya tanpa melihat tatapan khawatir yang ditujukan Gaara pada gadis indigo di ujung sana.

Hinata menghela napas setelah ia berhasil mencapai rumah. Menyalakan saklar lampu dan menaruh tas selempangnya di sofa. Ingin sekali ia mandi air hangat dan tidur pulas di kasur. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi ia begitu senang karena hari ini dihiasi dengan kehadiran Naruto yang ceria. Kali ini ia benar-benar berada dekat sekali dengannya.

Ah... memikirkan hal itu saja tanpa sadar ia membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam bathtub beraroma floral. Memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum setiap kali ia merasakan bagaimana lembutnya surai jabrik Naruto di tangannya. Tak tahu jika kegiatannya itu diperhatikan oleh seorang pria dewasa yang menatapi seluruh lekuk tubuhnnya dengan bebas.

"Benar-benar gadis ceroboh. Kau membiarkan pintumu tak terkunci begitu saja."

"Hh!"

Seketika Hinata terduduk begitu mendengar suara baritone laki-laki. Ia tekuk lututnya merapat dan menutupi area dada dengan tangan. Dengan rambut basah yang terikat ia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah memandangnya datar di sudut sana. Berwajah datar, namun senyum miring yang nampak buat Hinata was-was akan apa yang ia lakukan. Hinata terkejut bukan main.

"U-u-chiha-s-san?!"

"Hn. Lanjutkan saja acara mandimu."

"K-kenapa anda b-bisa ada di-disini?"

Senyum miring itu berubah datar. Ia tak suka jika perkataannya dielak begitu saja.

Berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata, ia perhatikan tubuh telanjang gadis itu yang mulus tanpa cacat. Begitu putih dan berkilat karena basah oleh air. Siapapun pria yang melihat pasti tak tahan untuk tak menyentuh seluruh lekuk berbahaya yang ada padanya. Begitupun Sasuke. Pria itu tak pernah melepaskan pandangan tajamnya pada gadis mungil yang ketakutan itu.

"Hanya datang berkunjung."

Dengan ringan ia berjongkok dekat bathtub untuk lebih dekat menatap mata amnethyst yang terpojok itu.

Hinata bingung dengan apa yang ia katakan. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencari benda yang bisa membuat tubuhnya lebih aman. Menemukan selembar handuk basah kecil di dekatnya, ia bergerak pelan mengambil benda yang tak jauh dari tempatnya itu dengan berusaha keras tak memperlihatkan gumpalan dadanya yang terbilang besar. Tangannya bergetar meraba-raba dimana letak benda yang bisa ia gunakan menutupi tubuh itu berada tanpa mengalihkan pandang untuk mengawasi pria di depannya.

Saat jemarinya meraih sesuatu yang dimaksud, serta merta Hinata menarik benda itu cepat. Namun belum saja tangannya sampai pada tubuhnya, sebuah tangan besar yang agak kasar mencengkeram pergelangan tangan mungilnya hingga terhenti.

"Jangan ditutupi. Toh aku tidak akan tertarik pada tubuhmu." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah 'lucu' Hinata yang pucat pasi, Sasuke menghentikan gerak gadis itu hingga terkunci.

"U-uchiha-san, s-su-sumimasen... to-tolong lepaskan ta-tangan s-saya..." Hinata benar-benar takut sekarang. Ingin ia berteriak minta tolong, tapi tenggorokannya seolah kering, tercekat untuk bisa mengeluarkan sebuah suara. Di apartemen kecil ini ia juga seorang diri. Tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia hanya berharap Sasuke cepat pergi dan segera melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak suka diperintah."

"M-maaf, t-tapi sa-saya sedang ma-ma-mandi, j-jadi..."

"Jadi?"

Seringai licik muncul di bibir tipis pria itu.

"To the point saja."

Hinata terdiam.

"Kau tertarik padaku, atau tidak?"

Hinata tak tahu apa yang dimaksudnya, tapi ia menggeleng cepat saat menerima pertanyaan itu.

Sasuke semakin merasa senang.

"Setahuku semua jalang di dunia ini selalu mengerubutiku. Karena harta, status, ataupun rupa yang kumiliki. Kau yakin bukan salah satu dari mereka, hm?" Mendekatkan wajahnya untuk semakin mengintimidasi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk saja dengan wajah yang ia mundurkan kebelakang. Menolak hembusan berbau mint pria itu dengan memalingkan wajah.

"Menarik."

Sasuke melirikkan matanya ke bawah untuk mendapati belahan dada ranum gadis malang itu. Menarik napasnya sejenak untuk menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh putihnya.

"U-uchiha-san... S-saya m-mohon, le-lepas-"

"Mau bermain sebuah game, Hyuuga?"

"E-eh?" Hinata menoleh cepat dan mendapati mata sehitam malam yang menatapnya tajam. Ia meneguk ludah takut-takut dengan mata bergetar ingin menangis.

"P-permainan a-apa, U-uchiha-san?"

"Kalahkan aku, maka kau bisa menang."

"...?"

"Simpel bukan?"

Ia lepas tangan Hinata dan berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"Jika kau kalah, kau harus mengikuti semua yang kukatakan."

Melengos pergi begitu saja tanpa memandang ke belakang. menyisakan tanda tanya besar pada Hyuuga muda yang masih dalam mode wajah pucatnya.

Hinata yang terlanjur ketakutan hanya bisa mendekap tubuh sambil menangis sesenggukan dalam lipatan tangannya. Ia sangat ketakutan. Pria itu terlalu menyeramkan, seakan mampu membuatnya menciut entah karena apa. Dalam tangis yang mendalam pun Hinata masih merasa tercekam mengingat tantangan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Ia khawatir. Sangat. Ia tak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan pria itu, tetapi perasaannya mengatakan suatu impuls yang tak baik akan menimpanya tak lama lagi. Hinata takut akan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia terlalu takut hingga ketakutan tak tahu sebabnya itu tak henti buatnya menangis.

Memang apa maksudnya ia harus bisa mengalahkan Sasuke?

Apa yang dimau pria itu?

Kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya?

 **TBC**

 **Huuuaa... Akhirnya sedikit konflik muncul juga buat SCARS**

 **Moga Reader sekalian kagak kecewa dg fict beralur lambat ini ya... pinginnya Uma buat yang 'hot' pada ni ff. Tapi kepalang kelamaan buat opening jadi tertunda-tunda. Padahal Uma ciptain fanfic satu ini buat menumpahkan semua angan liar yang Uma punya, bwahahhahahaha...**

 **#Plakk!**

 **Bagi pecinta rated M, lemon, lime, atau apalah itu, tunggu aja ke'hot'an fanfic ini ya... Uma bakal buat hidup si Hime suram tanpa tujuan dalam kegelapan iblis tampan bernama Sasuke-teme**

 **#Plak! Plak!**

 ***Jangan dengarkan omongan gaje nan ngelantur author gila ini, pemirsa**

 **Yosh...**

 **See you in the next chap...^^**

 **He...he...he...**


End file.
